Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend
by Mae Liz
Summary: What would happen if a few of the main Xmen team never made it to Charles Xavier? Well, Magneto is trying awfully hard to recruit a young Shadowcat, but what could he want with her? And what is it that Remy wants exactly?
1. Prologue

Summary: Magneto receives word of two women that could make his team better than all the rest. What will he do to get them? What will he do to keep them? Better yet, what has to happen for his A team to remain on top? How will Kitty react to it, and what will he do to her if she disobeys his orders?

A/N: Ok, so this is the re-edit of my original work from so long ago. I hope you all like it, and I hope to get better reviews. I am taking the reviews from the original chapters and taking them into consideration when I rewrite them, at least as long as they stay similar. Let's just say I'm not happy with the original at all. I have changed several things, such as Rogue is already there and the fact that Kitty is actually... well, you'll see soon enough.

I just ask everyone to remember that nothing from the original matters anymore. The same BASIC plot, but 90 or more is going to change... hopefully. I have high hopes! Lol.

-Prologue-

"The girl that you are looking for, the one that will make your team better than Xavier's is Katherine Pryde, but hurry or she will join him, and your chances of success will diminish. While they won't altogether die, they will suffer." Irene says looking off as she sits in the black leather bucket seat, with Magneto behind her.

"I came for more than that. What will her powers be?" Magneto demands. "How can you sit there are tell me that she will be a great addition to my team and yet when I ask you a simple question you skirt the answer. Give it to me straight, or you won't like my answer."

"Young Katherine will phase and she will gain the ability to walk on air, seeing as how the first power allows the second." Irene answers, unfazed by his rampage, as she sits beside him in the limousine. "Katherine is living in Illinois, with her parents. I know that is your next question. Katherine seems to be a bit of a recluse at school, and she only has a select number of friends, but she has very few enemies. She won't be the next mole to share your secrets. She will be one that you trust with them, and she shall not divulge them to others on a whim, as some of your men would."

"Are you sure? I do not wish to waste my time. I want the better team. I will not loose to Charles. I refuse to." Magneto once again demands of his companion. "I don't need another addition to my team that will do nothing and be a waste of my time and effort. I will not train a useless girl who will scream and faint in the face of danger, when more is needed of her, better yet, expected of her."

"Then look toward Pietro and Wanda, there are ways to control her powers. Do you have your other members?" Irene asks ignoring the worries of the older man.

"Yes. Remy, Piotr and Sabertooth are all I have now. I am still working on getting St. John to join, but I believe that I have him nearly convinced. It shall be easy. Are they still children? I do not want adults. I want children that I can train properly."

"I see, yes. They are around the age of your son and daughter. Katherine is 15, and is in the running for valedictorian, unless her powers hit her early, which I am assuming will be the case, since I am in this car with you."

"Good. Then they shall be able to help me after all." Magneto says crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the carpeted floor of the car.

"You have the substance that will activate her powers?" She asks lightly. "Katherine will not come into her powers for nearly two years, and then the X-Men will be on her like flies on honey. You need to do it soon, Charles will not see her powers until after you have her at this rate, he never knows until the powers are fully developed."

"Yes. That is how I plan on getting her there. Since Charles does so well with his way of getting recruits I will try it, since she is so young. I will just send one of my men to get Katherine personally. He can live down there a while, earn her trust. It is much harder to blackmail her into this, as I have with Piotr. With Charles right here in the country, a few hundred miles away, he could easily see what I was doing and reverse it. "

"Who will you send?" Irene asks him. "Sending the wrong person will scare her, you do not want that. If you scare her she may not join either team. The worst thing you could have is a mutant working for the American government."

"I shall send Gambit. He seems to know what he is doing when it comes to any women. Yes, I will send Remy to convince young Katherine. Seeing as how Mystique has given Rogue to you, you will send her to me."

"But what of-"

"Mystique sees it my way, or at least she will. You will send her to me, or you will not like the results." Magneto warns looming over her threateningly. "I can promise you that."

"I will see to it that she is sent to you. You must not worry so." Irene reassures him as the limousine stops outside of her house and he opens the door. "It is nice to see the inside of one of these every now and again. It was a nice chat." She says swiftly leaving the vehicle.

So what does everyone think? I know it is short, but it is SO much better than the prologue in the original Choosing Sides. Go to my profile and read it if you have no idea what I am talking about, its a little old, but this is basically a reworking of it. A bunch of new stuff, but the same basic ideas! Tell me what you all think!


	2. Chapter 1 Remy's part in this play

Thank you, both of you that reviewed my story. It helps to know that it is being read! Lol!

A/N- this is going to be pretty much redone from here. The wording to things is totally different along with the accents. I have been changing what Kitty can Kate say, along with fixing tenses. I hope you all will find the story written a lot better, and since it is nearly three years old, none of us remember it all that well! Lol.

A/N 2- also, when Remy kept saying Gambit I am changing it to Remy… wth was I thinking? Lol.

Ch.1- Remy's part in this play

"So you want Remy ta go get some random girl ya picked randomly! He won' just go get some girl, who be dis girl ya want so badly?"

"Her name is Katherine Pryde, and you will go get her! I have arranged for you to go move in next door to her, and you will be attending High School with her. It may take her a while to adjust to you, and you need her full confidence, which most likely means no playing with her, got it?" Magneto asks as his eyes narrow toward the younger man.

"You must use this so that her powers will manifest, and so that she will come here." He continues as he hands Remy a small jewelry box. "It has a ring in it that will set off her powers. Get close to her, and get her to the point where you can give it to her. What you have to do is be the one for her to turn to you when they manifest. But I guess that you can't do it. I'll go find St. John." Magneto says turning around and begins to leave the room.

"Non, Remy never said dat. He can an will. Ya give dat address over an you'll get da girl. How long does Remy have?" He asks taking a step toward his employer.

"You have as long as you need. You will be leaving tomorrow. I'd say that you would probably need to be there a month, if not more. Remember you must get very close to her. She mustn't suspect anything." Magneto says placing the box and a few papers in his hand. "If you don't see her powers coming quickly enough give her these." Magneto says handing two more similar boxes over. "I was told that she likes to get gifts and that if you give them to her she will wear them, I am counting on that so that her powers manifest before Charles sees them."

"Remy knows dis, all de femme like ta get gifts. He can handle de girl. Do you have a picture or must he search for her too?" Remy asks pocketing the jewelry boxes.

"Oh, of course, do you think that I am a fool? Look in the papers I gave you, everything you need to know is in there."

"She is nice ta look at." Remy says finding the picture. "Remy sees no problem gettin de chere's trust. No problems at all." He says before pocketing the papers as well. "Non, Remy shall make de femme trust him."

"I should hope so. She must trust you, and frankly I don't care how you make it happen, as long as it happens." Magneto says dismissively. "I just don't want it to interfere with anything once she gets here."

"You're makin Remy seem like a womanizer and dat he is not."

"That is a matter of opinion. I have seen the number of 'women' you bring here. Must I count them? No, there are too many, but it is safe to say at least two a week."

"De ladies love de Remy! What is he to do? Deny them? Non, he will not do that." Remy says smiling broadly.

"Just get going, and speak in first person."

"Oui, Remy will be gone in de morning." Magneto shakes his head leaving.

Next day 4:30

Kitty sits on the couch in her living room, doing chemistry homework, as the doorbell rings. "I'm coming." She calls and quickly jumps up to answer it. As she opens the door she sees a tall, handsome man standing on the other side, with a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm and a dusty trench coat covering his body. "Can I help you?" She asks after a moment.

"My name is Remy LeBeau, and I'm new ta da neighborhood, wanted ta introduce myself ta ya." He says extended his hand as she shakes it confused.

"I'm Kitty Pryde." She says pulling her hand away. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Kitty who are you-" A blond girl asks stopping mid-sentence. "Hi…." She says breathlessly.

That ending is much less awkward! Yeah!


	3. Chapter 2 The Set up for Kitty by Kate

Felinefairy100- well the "blond chick" is just surprised is all! Lol. Thanks for your review!

X-Storm- This is basically a rewrite of an old story of mine that is still up. If you get bored read Choosing Sides. There will be major changes in this, but the first 20 or so chapters will be very similar. Don't expect this to end up like that one though. I think that I wrote 5 or 6 different stories with Choosing Sides. They are over 2 years old though, be warned of the bad grammar.

Lovestoread- Thanks.

Also thanks to CatBlack400, Jinxed Ravyn and felinefairy100 for placing this story on either your alerts or favorites! Thank you so much! I will try to get more of this story out for you all more quickly. 

Authors Note- Sorry this took so long. Life got in the way. I have most of the chapters written out already, but I made major changes to the last chapter, so I had to change this one too. Originally Kitty opens the door to find her friend and Remy met them on the porch, since I changed the scene I had to rewrite over half of the chapter. The good news is that there are not so many changes to make to the upcoming chapters. Enjoy.

**Ch2: The set up for Kitty by Kate**

"My name is Kate Bellomy," The blond says regaining her composure as she shakes her head sending her blond locks flying. "Let's move out to the porch to talk." She says smiling and linking arms with Kitty as she guides her out the door to a wicker sofa. "Kitty's parents don't like boys in the house when they aren't home."

"Kate, shut up already." Kitty says laughing. "I'm sorry that they wouldn't let Brandon study with us, but get over it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kate says staring ahead.

"Is de Chere staring at Gambit or is dere somethin interestin behind him?" Remy asks sitting in a matching chair beside the small loveseat the girls are sitting on.

"Like totally a little of both." Kate says blushing for a moment but regaining her bearings after a pause.

"Ah, Gambit likes a little tease." Remy says taking off his sunglasses and winking at her. "My name is Remy LeBeau, I just moved in next door ta yer friend." He says as his gaze shifts from one girl to the other.

"My name is Kate Bellomy and my friend here is Kitty Pryde." Kate giggles throwing her left arm around Kitty's shoulders completely oblivious to the fact that she had already introduced herself and so had Kitty. "Most people refer to us as the Katherines since we are both named Katherine."

"Ah, such a belle name for two belle femmes." He says smiling and charming Kate into a near asthmatic state.

"So like, where did you move here from?" Kitty asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"Remy be originally from Nawlins."

"Oh I totally adore Mardi Gras." Kate squeals. _'And she thinks that this attracts guys? I bet he is getting ready to run.' _Kitty frowns slightly at the thought of the loss of eye candy that currently sits on her porch.

"Don't frown chere, it doesn't suit ya." He says placing a hand under her chin to turn her face up, causing Kitty's face to flame a bright tomato red._ 'Why? I hate hormones. He's just a guy?'_ She tries to tell herself. Kate laughs dropping her arm from Kitty's shoulders and placing her hands over her mouth attempting to stifle her giggle.. "Ah chere, is there somethin that ya want from Remy?" He asks Kate as he looks from the brunette to the blond.

"Yeah, like, Kit and I were just about to like go dancing and wanted to know if you would like to come?" Kate asked. _'Not again, that is the third guy that she has asked this month! Please say no!'  
_  
"Remy would love ta. When are ya goin?" **'Remy can't deny da femmes if they ask for him. Have a reputation ta keep.'**

"We're leaving in like an hour. Just meet us here. We'll totally be waiting." Kate smiles and ushers Kitty inside as she blows a flirty kiss to the older man, who simply walks away shaking his head.

Inside

"What was that Kate?" Kitty fumes turning on her friend once the bedroom door closes and Kate begins to rush over to the closet.

"I totally don't know what you're talking about" Kate replies as she begins to search through Kitty's closet.

"This is our weekly thing. We just like having to go out and have fun. Plus you are totally meeting Brandon there. Remember him, your boyfriend? And to top all of that off, we weren't even going to go! What about the huge Chemistry test on Monday?"

"Oh, yeah totally, He used to be the hottest thing, or so he thought." (A/N- thinks Duncan. That should make it easier) Kate pulls out a pink halter top and a black miniskirt with pink stitching at the seam. "And that Chem test? I am not worried about it. I'll pass. If you are so worried than don't go and I can totally have Remy all to myself."

"But we're meeting Brandon down there!" Kitty screams grabbing the clothes out of Kate's hands. "And I have no reason to worry about the test; I have been studying for a week. You, on the other hand, will be lucky to get a C on it."

"Yeah, so what's your problem? Do you like Remy or not?" Kate asks ignoring the rant about school. 'She thinks I care about school? Please, there are other ways to pass that class than just studying like she does. Ever heard of a low cut top Kit?'

"But he's your date!" Kitty fumes as Kate places the miniskirt and halter combo into her hands. "I do not want to wear this outfit! What is wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?" 

"I saw you staring at Remy too. That is why you are wearing this. Do you think that he is the kind of guy to get turned on by jeans and a t-shirt? Kit, face it, maybe if you were packing a behind like J-Lo, but you aren't."

"What?" Kitty squeals throwing the clothes onto her bed.

"It's like the perfect opportunity for the two of us. We can be getting to know him and totally go from there. Anyway, Brandon never dances with me; plus Kit you're like the most awesome dancer I know. You totally have to Kit! We are the Katherines! We are the most awesome dancers in the whole town!"

"Kate, he's so not my type! I never know what you are saying anymore! Have you gone insane?"

"No, just put that on!" Kate says picking up the skirt and halter off of Kitty's pink comforter and ushering her to the bathroom down the hall. "Don't argue!" She says as she runs back into Kitty's room to change into her own outfit. When Kitty comes back out Kate is in a tight black miniskirt with a red tube top that says 'can't touch this' on the front and she has on a pair or black knee high stiletto boots. She hands Kitty a pair of boots identical to the ones she is wearing. _'Why me? Why do I always let her dress me up like this?' _Kitty moans inwardly as she pulls at the short skirt, trying to make it longer.

Magneto's base

"Everyone meet our new recruit, Rogue." Magneto says as he watches Irene and Rogue come out of the car from a second story window. John and Pietro were trying to see around him, but failing miserably. Piotr and Sabertooth just stood there not saying anything.

"Howdoyouknowthatshe'lljoin?" Pietro asks as he speeds to the window and then back to the door of the room.

"What? Talk more slowly. I can not understand you." Magneto demands as Pietro rolls his eyes.

"How. Do. You. Know. That. She'll. Join?" Pietro asks more slowly.

"Trust me, I have my ways." Magneto leaves.

"You're a real ass sometimes, mate." Pyro says creating a fireball from the flame in his lighter and making a circle with it around the young speed demon's head.

"Who asked you? I don't remember saying anything to you?" Pietro says running off to avoid the flaming circle that Pyro brings back to his hand as it vanishes.

"And that is just what I was bloody talking about."

"I heard that." Pietro yells at him from down the hall.

"For the fastest man alive you sure are a slow one, mate." 


	4. Chapter 3 The Revalation about Her

KRS- Yes, I know you like Remy, and yes I did tone down Kate a bit, not too much, but I toned her down decently. And yes, the first few chapters are short. Trust me, they get longer. Like 9 pages+.

Chapter Three

The Choosing Sides Redone

Ok here are how the thoughts go. _Kitty. _**Remy. **Kate. Anything else is a plus and will be like **this. **If any other character actually decides to have a thought in here I will be surprised! Lol. 

_**Ch3: The Revelation about her**_

"Kit! You look great! He will like so totally fall for you in that!" Kate squeals as she turns the non-verbally protesting Kitty around like a marionette.

"Kate! I don't want him! You want him!" Kitty says as she pushes Kate away and sits her on pink, floral print Queen bed. The walls of the room are the same bright pink as the comforter, with the same print covering the window, beside the closet, on the curtain. _'If I didn't know that you're trying to get him yourself I MIGHT try.'_ "He's a player Kate. He said that he likes a tease. What does that tell you?" 

"It tells me this; that you are like an innocent little valley girl." Kate replies as she twirls a lock of her shoulder length hair around her right index finger while she smirks.

"I totally didn't mean that." _'Note to self: prove her wrong. Kitty Pryde will become more than just a plain little innocent valley girl if it kills me!'_ "Oh, but you are so experienced when it comes to guys. Kate this is so trivial. Just like go for Remy yourself. Although I must admit I want to know why he calls himself by his name. You never hear anyone speak in third person."

"Just one of the many mysteries revolving around your hot new neighbor that is what I think." Kate smirks dodging the pink floral pillow. "Oh, and you like so totally think I like tell you everything." Kate laughs as the second pillow collides with the left side of her face.

"Just shut up! I'm going to go and put on my make-up." Kitty sighs leaving the room and Kate picks up the two pillows and replaces them carefully how they had been sitting before they were thrown.

"Remy thinks dat ya look fine without it, chere." He said walking over to Kate and bending over to whisper "Mind tellin' Remy a little about all de tings you have done, or better yet, showin him?" in Kate's ear as she proceeds to blush so deeply that scarlet does not begin to cover it. 

"I could show you." She whispers back, recovering.

"How did you get in here?" Kitty asks as she raises an eyebrow at Kate and then turns the look to Remy.

"Why chere, ya think Remy broke in? Chere, your parents let him in." Remy smirks winking at Kate, who links her right arm into his and smiles brightly.

"Are you wearing contacts? They are so totally cool." Kate giggles as her blush fades drastically to a color that is just a pale pink.

"Do Remy's eyes look natural to you?" He asks in response '_No,'_ Kitty replies mentally_, 'but then again stranger things have been known to happen. Totally can't think about that. Why don't they quit flirting as if I'm not in the room? In my own house! Note to self: Sit down and talk to Kate at some point about being annoyingly rude to me in my own house.'_

"Oh, Remy, I totally have a favor to ask you." Kate said as she smiles brightly at him. Remy raises an eyebrow at her, as if trying to tempt her to ask something perverted in nature. "Kitty totally needs a date tonight because it's couples night…." She says trailing off to let the sentence finish itself.

"I totally thought that I told you Kate; your parents told me that they'd let me in without one. I'm really like-"

"Gambit would be honored." Remy says smirking as he frees his arm from Kate and places it gently, but possessively, around Kitty's shoulders causing her to turn the same color Kate had become only moments before.

"But Kate-"

"Come on Kit, you'll be the only one there without a date and you'll get to know your new neighbor. Come on, it totally can't be that bad."

'_Yeah it can.'_ She says in silent response, with an inward cringe, "You'll be jealous if anyone so much as thinks that I am actually dating him." Kitty fires back as if Remy were not in the room, let alone holding her. "I don't want to hear you whine tomorrow about it if anyone thinks he is more attractive than Brandon, because that would be your own fault."

"Sure, if you think that I don't know that you two are nothing more than friends. Kit, I know you, you will deny it every chance you get to anyone who will listen."

"It is ok with Remy. But are you sure that that is what you want, Petite?" Remy asks pulling her closer and leaning down so that his breath tickles her face, "Remy could make you very happy as more then a friend."

_'Player!'_ "Yes, that is what I want. I mean come on, we totally wouldn't want to ruin a friendship that just started would we?" Kitty asked as Remy smirks at her and pulls himself upright once again.

"Like come on you two total lovebirds." Kate grins, "Let's like go. I really don't want Brandon to wait."

"We are coming petite." Remy says as he and Kitty (more uncomfortable by the minute) descend the stairs.

1 hour later at Kate's parent's dance club

"So Remy, play sports? With your size I'm sure that you could start Varsity." Brandon says patting him on the shoulder and giving him an appreciative look.

"Non. Remy does not have da time ta do dat."

"Then what do you do?" Brandon asks.

"Remy be a pro at poker, and he is teachin French at the High School."

"You play poker! That is fascinating, isn't it Kit?" Kate asks as they walk off of the dance floor to the VIP table that Kate's parents reserve for them beside the bar. "And Kitty and I both take French. We will be your students."

"Yeah, sure." Kitty says not quite sure why he would brag about poker skills or a teaching job. "I totally thought that poker was luck, I never even thought that you could bring anything else into the game but a ton of it."

"You have not seen Remy play chere." Remy smirks as he sits down and motions for her to sit beside him.

_'Perfect time to show that I'm not just some innocent Valley Girl!' _"Well, you'll just like have to teach me how to play poker sometime, and then I will have seen how you play." Kitty suggests as she smiles and winks at him.

'What? There is like no way that this is like my best friend Kitty Pryde!' "Are you sure Kit? I thought that you were like totally against gambling." Kate says as the shock shows on her face and Brandon's once his simple mind grasps the conversation.

"Yeah Kitty, are you sure that you are feeling alright?" Brandon asked looking at her like it would crush him if she would change. _'Since when does he care about me? What is going on here?'_

"I'm like totally serious. You have seen the last of the little innocent valley girl Kitty Pryde." Kitty says shrugging her shoulders as if it means nothing to her to change a major part of herself at the drop of a hat.

"Hey let's, all of us, like go back in the back and he can teach us all." Kate suggests as she begins to pull on Brandon's hand.

"Well if that's all you're doing then I'm out." Brandon says pulling his hand roughly away and grabbing his letterman jacket. "And here comes Lance, Kit. You might wanna go back there and hide out."

"Ok, see you later. I'll call you when I get home." Kate says'But only if I like go home alone, and if the poker turns out right I totally won't! Who could resist me? There is no way that this guy could, Kit's right about him. He is a total player.'

"To be honest Brandon, I need to talk to him. You two go back and I'll join you in a second." Kitty says walking up to the bad boy. "So Lance, it's been a while. Why are you here?" She asks leading him to the table they had just vacated.

"I came to see my pretty Kitty. We haven't really been talking the last few days, I thought that maybe I should come see you." Lance says sitting and placing his hands over Kitty's, in her lap. "God Kit, I was such an idiot. I know that I treated you horribly, but now that I see it, I'm going to change it, I just want you back." He says raising his left hand to caress her face.

"Lance, there is a reason that I broke up with you. I don't think that you can make the changes that I would need you to make."

"You must still care, every time I have made you mad you have kept me from getting in here. So let's try this again, you know you want me." Lance says lowering his hand down her side slowly before resting it on her hip.

"Lance, you don't get it, do you?" Kitty says standing up. "I'm over you. We're over. You were let in here tonight because I wanted to end this for good. Hey Steve!" Kitty calls across to the bouncer. "Mind escorting him out of here?"

"Sure thing Ms. Pryde." Steve says winking at her and grabbing Lance by the back of his shirt. "Let's go bud, this is your last warning about messing with her. If I see you in here again, I will have to remove body parts." Steve says dragging Lance out.

"Why is there an earthquake here?" Kitty asks grabbing the table. "What the hell is going on?

The End... For now. Longest chapter so far! R/R!


	5. Chapter 4 A First for Everything

_**Chapter 4: A first for everything**_

"Wow, poker is like so difficult." Kate whines to Remy as she leans toward him, and places her hand on his upper thigh; a gesture ignored by Remy and missed by Kitty.

"Gambit knows dis, but Kitty seems ta understand." Remy says giving his trademark smirk to the girl in question.

"Thank you, but I think that you have stacked the deck." Kitty accuses sending a playful glare his way.

"Hmm. Does de chere have de proof dat Gambit did it?" Comes the return question and challenge.

"Only the fact that I ALWAYS end up with 4 wild cards."

"Petit, you just have great luck. Gambit has never seen a femme with such good luck as a beginner. Do not accuse him of stacking de deck-"Remy starts to smirk but Kate stands up excitedly knocking over the card table.

"Oops, well forget it, the janitor is paid to clean. Let's play 'Never have I ever!'" She says kicking the table a few more feet away.

"I'll only play if Remy will agree to play. I am so not playing alone with you. I remember the last time I played with you. It is never good to play this alone with your best friend." _'Yeah! I haven't said like or totally yet! I can so do this! Oh wait, I can't say so either.'  
_  
"Gambit agrees. But how does de game go?"

"Well someone says I have never and then say something they have never done and, if you have done it, you stand up and then they choose who goes next and take their seat while the next person stands in the middle. Ok, let's start."

"I have like never worn stilettos." Kate says after going to stand in the middle. Remy stands up.

"What? Gambit lost de bet. It wasn't Gambit's idea." Kate and Remy switch places. "This be tough. Gambit has never... what hasn't Gambit done... Gambit has never dated another guy." Both Kitty and Kate stand up. Remy switches with Kitty.

"At least we know that you're not gay." Kitty laughs as she curls her hand under her chin and her pointer finger taps her lips. "Umm... I have never... Hmm... what haven't I done that one of you might have..." Kitty grins." I have never had dirty thoughts about anyone in this room." _'If Remy answers this right then he isn't such a major player.'_ Only Kate stands up. "Who were the thoughts about Kate?"

"Umm..." She stutters looking like a girl caught by her mother in a lie.

"Of course they were about Gambit, right chere?"

"Actually, yes they were. Kit you should know I don't go for girls."

"Of course, that is why I asked the question." _'Maybe I'll go for Remy. He's hott and isn't going for Kate like most guys. . Hmm.'_ "I think that I have to go home now. It is midnight, and I'm sure your parents told mine that Lance was here tonight." Kitty says looking at the clock before Kate can get to anything embarrassing.

"Gambit'll take you home chere." Remy offers extending his hand to her, and she takes it.

"Sure, since you live next door, why not." **'This be easier than Gambit thought. She is just so trusting. Hmm, maybe she'll go this week. It'd save me a lot of time, and it would prove to Pietro that Gambit is the ultimate expert on girls.'** _'Why am I saying yes? I don't even know him. Oh please be trustworthy! Please! Please! Please!'  
_  
-Kitty's house-

"Thanks Remy." Kitty says squeezing him in a hug from her position on the back of the bike before slipping down the side.

"Anytime chere, Gambit enjoyed takin' ya home." Remy says bending down and placing a swift peck on her lips. _'Did he really just kiss me? I just met him? That wasn't even a date? But I liked it. What is wrong with me.'_ Kitty chides herself as she enters the safety of her house and slides down the door.

Remy watches her enter her house from his position by his bike with interest. **'She shall be easy to convince. It will be nothing for the great Gambit.'**

"Katherine, we've been so worried!" Her mother says running over and embracing her. "Jamie called and said that Lance had shown up and that you had Steve escort him out. We've told you about being near him before."

"Yeah, I know Mom. Trust me, he's gone." She says returning the hug.

"I hope so, darling."  



	6. Chapter 5 My Answers, My Promises

**Any thought belonging to Rogue.**

Chapter 5: Rogue's adjustment to the A Mansion

"Ah did what?" Rogue asks **'Please just don't be dead. Not a good way ta meet new people'**

"You have his powers, you absorbed them. It is not as bad as you think, I believe you will grow to love it." Magneto responded nonchalantly.

"Ah don't get it. How could Ah have done that." Rogue asks plastering her hands over her face and shaking her head.

"I told you, Marie. You are gifted, and Mr. Lensherr is the only one who can help you. You told us that if he could prove it that you would try to stay. Now please, just try. That is all I ask. I know that you will like it here. Maybe you will be able to not wear the gloves." She says smiling and gently grabbing Rogue's hands and placing them at her side

"It would be nice," Rogue says looking down at her hands. "But Ah just can't tell ya who is who. What belongs ta him and me? Ah don't like this. Ah just can't explain it to you all."

"That is why you are here, so that I can help you to understand." Magneto says gently to the frazzled young girl. "Call me Magneto, or Mags as the others do if you so desire."

"But why are ya bein so nice ta me?" Rogue asks out of astonishment. "Look at what Ah just did ta one of yer men!"

"You are in need, and I am the only one who can help you correctly. No one else can, though they may say differently." Magneto reassures her.

"An just how do Ah know that you're not lying?" She asks him glaring to cover her confusion lying openly in her eyes.

"I trust him." Irene says speaking up and placing one of her hands on Rogue's.

"Ah guess that that may be enough. But Ah can't promise ta stay long. Ya know Ah can't." Rogue says smiling sadly at Irene.

-2 weeks later-

"Gambit called." Pyro says to the group "He said that he hasn't had any luck with that shelia Kitty, or whatever her name was." He says shrugging it off as if the name means nothing to him.

"Serves him right." Pietro says, "He should know that only I have the kind of charm that every girl goes for." Pietro winks at Rogue, his victim of the past two weeks for that 'irresistible' charm.

"Ah don't go for it." Rogue says blowing him off. "And ain't Ah a girl?"

"Well, yeah. But if I tried I could have you, just like every other girl we all know." He says as he zips across the room until Rogue feels his breath on the back of her neck for a second until he moves back to his original position.

"You're stuck on yourself, mate."

"Well you can't talk. All you do is light things on fire." Pietro says making a motion to indicate that a retard could do it.

"Hey! It's been a week since I even used my lighter."

"Ah find that somehow hard to believe. Ya are always lightin somethin on fire." Rogue says laughing at the two boys who both overuse their powers.

"I do not! I only light some things on fire."

"Whatever. Thisconversationisreallyreallystupid."

"Come again."

"This. Conversation. Is. Really. Really. Stupid. Slow enough?" Pietro asks as he places his hands on his hips.

"Get lost ya arrogant jerk. Ah'm sick of hearing your mouth for the day." Pietro sped out of the room. "Guess Ah'd better go ta see Magneto. We all know that's where Pietro went off ta. Is he gay?"

"You shouldn't get into too much trouble shelia, I've told him worse, and I am glad to say he isn't."

"That is really reassuring." Rogue says rolling her eyes. "A blessing for you and a curse for me. What joy." 

-Illinois-

"Mon Chere." Remy says grabbing Kitty's hand and lacing his fingers in hers. "Remy hopes you're having fun." He says as he twirls her around on the dance floor at the Bellomy's club.

"It is always interesting when I am with you, Remy." Kitty giggles as he pulls her back to him so that they are back to front with her arms crisscrossed in front of her, their fingers laced at her hips as they sway to the music. "I am glad that you wanted to come out with me again."

"Remy always has fun." He says turning her to face him and kissing her as his hands travel down her arms and up her back.

"Remy, I want to go steady." Kitty breathes looking up into his eyes. "I know that I have only known you a few weeks, and that this is moving really fast, but I want to."

"Remy couldn't be happier Mon Chere." He replies, just as breathlessly as his hands slide slowly down her back to rest on her ass as they begin to kiss again, swaying in time with the music.

-Later-

"Remy!" Kitty squeals as he begins tickling her relentlessly and she squirms from her seat on her porch steps. "I give up! You were right." She says letting out a deep breath as he smirks and wraps his arms around her slender waist.

"Remy just wanted ta know what ya thought about it. He knows Kate be jealous, but he wanted to know dat ya knew what ya were doing." He says pulling her onto his lap. "So what about Remy's offer ta drive ta school together in the mornings? Remy thinks dat ya'd enjoy it."

"I'll think about it. Sarah and Kate might get too jealous." She says tilting her head to steal a light kiss. "Then again, for all they know we are at your house now." She giggles leaning into his broad chest. "My mom is going to flip out when she finds out, she will think that it is horrible that I am dating a teacher my freshman year, what am I going to tell her?"

"Whatever it is it had better be the truth." Mrs. Pryde says from the doorway.

"Hi Mom, this isn't how it looks." Kitty says standing up and blushing a deep shade of red."

"The jury is still out on that young lady. Get in here so we can talk, I'll give you one minute and then I better see you in the house." She threatens retreating into the house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kitty asks looking up at him smiling awkwardly.

"Remy wouldn't miss ya fer da world." Remy says as Kitty blows him a kiss before stepping inside of the doorway and closing the doors.

"Now, Kitty, I want you to know that I am not questioning your judgment on him, I just want you to know that this is illegal." Mrs. Pryde says staring down at her daughter. "Since I've talked to him a bit, I know he is an improvement from Lance, but your father can never know." Mrs. Pryde says walking over to her daughter and placing her hands on Kitty's shoulders. "There are some things that he would never understand, and one of this is his little girl being in love with a man nearly 10 years older than she is. While I am not the biggest fan, I see the looks that pass between you, and I think this is all genuine."

"Mom…" Kitty stutters in shock. "You approve? Why? Since when do you like me being with an older man?"

"I dated one of two in my time, one of which I was engaged to for a few months. Sometimes they treat you the best. I would have married a man nearly 15 years older than I was if your father had been a few months later coming into my life." Mrs. Pryde says sitting on the couch and closing her eyes with a small smile gracing her lips. "And sometimes I wonder what could have been, but I am happy with your father."

"Mom… I never would have guessed this." Kitty says sitting beside her.

"Let me finish, darling. There are things in life that we all regret, I don't want you to regret not doing something." Mrs. Pryde says taking her daughter's hands in her own.

"What are we talking about regretting?" Mr. Pryde says loosing his tie. "Oh, it's nothing important darling. We were just talking about Kitty taking French next year. She thinks that since she lives beside one of the teachers that she has an unfair advantage."

"Well I say stick to French. If you have an advantage, who cares. It will give you an easier grade and therefore a better recommendation from either of the teachers."

"Thanks for the support Daddy." Kitty says winking at her mother when her father turns around. "Well, I should be getting to bed now. It's past midnight after all. And there is school in the morning."

"Good Night Kitty." Mrs. Pryde says embracing her daughter.

"Night Daddy." Kitty says kissing him on the cheek.

"Good-Night. And Kitty, you better stay in French It will help your college resume."

"Of course Daddy."

"Your mom said what?" Comes the stunned response the next morning.

"She said that it's ok." Kitty says kissing him happily. "But I think she means as long as it doesn't get around. Daddy walked in when we were talking, he thinks it was about my 'unfair advantage' in French."

"Remy'd give ya an A anyday." He says smiling at her as she gets behind him on his bike.

"I don't need your help getting the grade." Kitty says wrapping her arms around him and leaning into him.


	7. Chapter 6 The Entrance of Sarah

Chapter 6- the entrance of Sarah

"Mr. LeBeau! That is so funny!" Laughs a pretty cheerleader.

"You are so much better for him than her. Why don't you go and totally save Remy?" Kate suggests shaking Kitty out of her early morning lethargy. "We are thirty feet away and we can both tell that Remy is uncomfortable."

"Why? To have the whole cheerleading squad and football team pound me into the ground one at a time?" She spits back at Kate in rage. "This happened every time I get involved with anyone, prissy Sarah comes in for the kill, and what do I get? I get nothing because she steals them out from under my feet as if I am nothing but a stepping stone."

"No. Kitty, do you know nothing? She wants Remy. We are talking about Sarah, the cheerleader who has stolen every one of your boyfriends since 7th grade, and then she pretended to be your best friend. This is the girl who went out with every boy you ever liked. Don't you want to get back at her? I don't think that Remy, being the totally handsome prince type, would ever let them pound his 'girlfriend.'"

"Where do you get these ideas? I sometimes have to wonder about you. We are dating, regardless of what you think. I know that sometimes, budding relationships aren't counted as being real, but I think there is something here. Compared to John Lamp, Remy is the best thing that I have ever seen in my life." Kitty says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And I have totally been wondering where all of your likes and totally have gone. I totally don't know if you should go for him, seeing as how you and John only broke up a month ago and you always go back to him."

"They are all gone for good, the words and the guy. Be proud of me Kate. It only took three weeks." Kitty smirks as she continues to watch Sarah pour herself onto Remy, a new student teacher in French. "And Lance is gone too. We have been broken up for nearly a year and he still won't get it through his head that we are through. We were dating while we were still in middle school. I'm in High School now! Where does he get his ideas from? I mean, I know we flirted around while I wasn't dating John, but Lance will never change. Not on his life"

"Remy is totally looking at you!" Kate whispers jerking Kitty's head toward Remy and the all too flirty Sarah. She was right. Remy was staring right at her, and it almost looked like he wants her help, but is afraid to ask. "Go over there and like get your man for that oh so flirty cheerleader."

"Um... he's not a dog, Kate. He can take care of himself and all of that jazz." Kitty says looking at Kate skeptically.

"Like he's close enough. He is so totally into you, Kit. I totally saw it when we like met him." Kate says placing a hand gently onto Kitty's arm.

"No, you saw a new guy to grab and then he turned you down without even thinking twice." Kitty retorts pulling her arm away.

"Well, Kit, that was like so totally forever ago. I am so over him." _'I bet. He is all you talk about Kate, can you say denial?'_

"Ok Kate, I'll go, but only if you promise to leave me alone about it for a while. He could loose his job for being with a student."

"Totally. Go over and ask him why he like so didn't call you last night after your night out somewhere." Kate smiles with a mysteriously evil flash in it.

"Where do you get your ideas?" Kitty asks noticing the look.

"Sarah so totally did that to me in 7th grade, remember?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, of course I do. I didn't forget." And with that Kitty walks over to where Remy and Sarah stand and places her hands on Remy's upper arms to turn him to her.

"Hey, Mr. Lebeau, can I talk to you about class today, there were a few things that I didn't understand. It will just take a few minutes, I promise."

"We can go to Remy's office then." Remy says looking from Kitty to Sarah. "Bye, Ms. Barrett. I shall see you in seventh period."

"I really don't understand the principle outlined in this chapter." Kitty says as they walk into the school.

"If your question is about Sarah, Remy is faithful, chere. Somethin' he doubts that Sarah'd understand." He says following Kitty. "What is wrong, Mon chere?"

"I just want you to walk with me." Kitty says as she begins to grab his hand then pulls it away, remembering that no one could know. "I don't like seeing you with Sarah, that's all. We have a history. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. And this could get you into a lot of trouble if this ever got out to a principal, or the school board."

"Dat can't be all. Something else be bothering ya, Remy can see dat much." Remy says sitting beside her on the picnic table and lying down on the table.

"Well, she likes to steal my boyfriends, or any boy she thinks I am close to, and I'm afraid to loose you to her, like all the others." _I can't loose you, please dear God, don't let him choose her over me. It's been so long since I've had anyone that I have truly felt anything like this for. _

"So you're afraid dat Remy likes her? Non, Remy got attacked by her dis morning. He ain't an idiot, and he only has eyes for you."

-Later that day-

"Hey demon eyes." A jock yells from behind him.

"Are ya talkin ta Remy?" He asks turning and placing Kitty behind him.

"Yeah, no one disses Sarah like that."

"Remy, just walk away," Kitty whispers as he turns around.

"John, I know that you still want me. It's ok to be jealous of a teacher who gets to see me everyday." Kitty says winking and blowing him a kiss. "It's nothing personal John, but you are so yesterday for me. Being single is more my style." She says as they get onto Remy's bike. "Now just get out of here fast."

-That Night-

"Remy, today was very interesting." Kitty says as she snuggles into Remy on a large blue couch. The room was plain white walls, with a few pictures scattered around, a large coffee table in the middle of the room and an even larger television on the far wall, directly across from the couch. "No one has ever tried to protect me before."

"Remy be full of surprises, Mon Chere."

"I have a confession though. The main guy who wanted to fight you, John, he is my ex, which is why this is all so confusing. He left me for Sarah after nearly a year with me. He is under Sarah's spell, so he will keep attacking you."

"Remy be sorry. He didn't know dat de fool had hurt ya like dat, or he would have beat him, well after he turns eighteen."

"It's nothing like that." Kitty giggles. "Our relationship was falling apart. I made a bad decision to keep us together, but it backfired. All I remembered was that I wanted him to stay with me so badly that I couldn't stand it. All I could think about was John. My world was, quite literally, John Lamp." She says sniffling into his chest.

"Ya don't have ta tell Remy." Remy says stroking her hair, and inadvertently pulling it out of its ponytail. "Remy don't have ta know about it."

"No, you do. I want you to know about what happened. I just feel, unclean, if you know what I mean. It's not that I regret anything, not really, I learned from it, but I wish that it had happened differently."

"Remy knows dat some things can't be avoided. Remy knows all about bad decisions, mon chere." Remy says holding her more tightly to his chest. "He made a few of dem himself."

"Thank you, Remy. I needed you to understand me." She says tilting her head to kiss him softly on the cheek. "So I guess that I have the ultimate cheat sheet in French, don't I?" She says giggling softly.

"Mon chere, Remy pass ya with an A+." He says still stroking her hair as it falls around her face and past her shoulders in bouncy waves. "Remy likes this look on you Mon Chere." He says causing her to giggle.

"Hopefully you like me regardless of my hair, but I'll start leaving it down." She says smiling. 


	8. Chapter 7 Breaking the News

Chapter 7- Breaking the news

"Non-, not Remy. It be all Kitty Pryde." **Forgive me Mon chere, Remy must make you take some of the fall.**

"I find that hard to believe."_** Blundering idiot, does he think I'm a fool?**_

"Believe what ya want, Mags. Remy and chere know the truth." **Maybe Mags won't be as mad, might buy Remy some time. **

"Remy, you had better pull through or I am sending one of your teammates down there to help you. I don't care to know about your love life with her, and it better not mess anything up once you get here." _**I have to send either Piotr or my own son. At least I know the two of them won't mess this up, nor will they complicate it at all… I hope.**_

"Non, Remy can handle it." **Remy can handle everything you throw at him, old man. **

"Obviously 'Remy' can't." _**Blundering idiot will not win the race. What game does he think I'm playing? **_

"Non, you will see." **Remy be good at everything! **

"So I shall. One week and then I am sending someone down to help you." With that Magneto hangs up.

"Remy will show him. Remy will show them all."

* * *

"Remy, they're beautiful." Kitty says looking down at the diamond necklace and matching wire earrings.

"Remy thought dat dey would look good on ya, so he picked 'em up. Put them on Mon Chere."

"Remy, no one has ever given me jewelry." Kitty says slipping the small, yet dangling earrings into her ears as Remy clasps the necklace behind her.

"Dis is just Remy sayin sorry dat he has ta ignore ya at school. Ya have ta be just another student ta him. Remy loves being with ya, but no one else will approve." He says as her hand phases through his arm, noticed by him, but unnoticed by her.

-Magnetos base 1-week later-

"Who wants to go help our errant Gambit?" Magneto asks the Acolytes who sit around the circular metal table with him.

"Not meh! Ah haven't even met tha guy!" Rogue says from her seat on Magneto's right. "Plus, he is probably sleepin around wit her and Ah don't wanna have anything ta do with that." Rogue says shivering in disgust.

"I'm not going to go running after some girl I don't even know." Pietro pipes up from her other side. "I don't wanna help him recruit his one night stand that is going to want to kill him when she gets here and finds out she was played."

"Count me out, mate." Pyro says sighing and laughing at Pietro's facial expression on his left.

"Do I really look that friendly to you?" Sabretooth asks with a growl from the doorway directly behind Pyro.

"I will go." Piotr volunteers as he scans the room and attempting to read his teammate's expressions.

"Are you sure? You know what you are going to have to put up with."

"I shall do it for the team, since you are telling us that we need Katherine." He says nodding in ascent.

"Good then it's settled. Now I must just tell Gambit who is going." Magneto says dismissing them with a nod of his head as they all file out of the door in various stages of wonder.

* * *

"Remy has a friend commin tomorrow." Remy says to the two girls on his porch, one on his lap and the other on the swing across from them.

"So, what's he like?" Kate asks gently swinging the porch swing gently as she moves her weight slightly to and from the balls of her feet.

"Don' really know for sure, he has trouble wit his English."

"Oh, so where's he from?" Kitty asks turning her head to the left to look at his face.

"Russia." Remy answers simply.

"So what is he totally like?" Kate asks again hoping that he didn't catch the repeat.

"He's quiet. Remy tinks dat you'll like him, even though he be quiet. He's gonna seem a little tough ta ya, but it's mostly an act." Remy says hoping that Kitty would listen to the warning, and not assume that all of his 'friends' were some sort of dangerous type.

"Oh, a tough, and of course totally handsome, Russian guy. I totally can't wait. Kit, I'm spending the night with you." Kate says with the self assurance that her best friend will never say no.

"No, you're not." Kitty says with a poker face that made Remy smile on the inside, and a little on the outside, since she couldn't see his features very well.

"But Kit-"

"I said no. Kate, I'm putting my foot down." She says stomping for emphasis.

"But we always-"

"This time I say no! Don't argue with me! I've had it! All you think about is hooking up with my neighbors." Kitty screams jumping up from her seat on Remy's lap and making a small thud as she nearly loses her balance.

"But Kit-"

"Remy believes dat chere said no." Remy says smoothly backing up Kitty who was obviously on the road to becoming furious.

"So you just totally turn everyone against me, don't you Kit? Just totally admit it for once in your life. You are always totally hiding behind people!" After screaming, and not waiting for a reply, Kate storms off down the street toward her house.

"Where did that come from?" Kitty asks no one in particular.

"Remy tinks she's jealous of you chere. You know, a handsome guy like Remy for your neighbor, and ya're dating him. It's not de first time Remy has made a fille jealous of another one." He says sitting down beside her on the stairs and leaning over to kiss her lightly before deepening the kiss. After a minute Kitty pulls away, panting slightly from a passion she never thought could enter a kiss.

"Oh I bet that you have. I'm sure that you made a game of it all too." Kitty says still slightly panting from the kiss._ He is one good kisser. This will never get old. I could kiss him ALL DAY LONG. _

"Remy be hurt chere."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure that you are." Kitty laughs looking at Remy and kissing him. "Let's continue this conversation over at your house, my dad will be home in about thirty minutes. Remember, he can't know just yet." Kitty says grabbing his hand as they walk across the neatly cut grass, up the stairs and into his house. "You lit candles?" Kitty says looking at the red candles lit on the mantle above the lit fireplace.

"Remy has a bit of a romantic side. Plus it be getting a little chilly." He says as she smiles at him. "What, did Remy do something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, you just read my mind." Kitty says grabbing his tie and loosing it before phasing it off. "What did I just do?" Kitty asks watching the tie fall through her hand and onto the floor.

"Remy tinks dat be what dey call phasing." He says tilting her face to his. "Remy tinks he be in love wit ya Mon Chere." He says slowly hoping that she will focus on that instead of the explosion he is almost certain will come out of her mouth momentarily.

"Remy… does this mean I'm a mutant?"

"Yes." He answers simply.

"Does that mean you're leaving me?" She asks as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Never. Remy was gonna offer ta help ya control it." He says picking up the tie and charging it slightly and throwing it into the air. Kitty watches with her eyes wide as it explodes and there is nothing of the tie left. "Remy didn't like dat tie anyway." Remy says bending down to kiss her again. "Remy tinks it be sexy dat yer a mutant. Now where were we mon chere?"

"Remy I love you." Kitty giggles as he picks her up and walks up the stairs.

"No regrets mon chere?" Remy asks as he lays her on the bed before joining her.

"Not one. I have a few questions though. Why aren't you surprised that I'm a mutant? I mean, I have been doing this for a week, but I thought that you would leave me for it, so I kept quiet as long as I could. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Non. Just cautious. Remy admires dat. Remy's gonna come clean too. Remy already knew ya were a mutant. Remy be part of a mutant group in NY, and was sent here ta see if he could get ya ta join us. At first Remy just thought of it like a mission, be he seems ta be falling fer ya."

"So then, you knew all along?" Kitty asks softly looking at the ceiling. "No wonder you took it so well. So, where do we go from here? My parents will flip when they find out, but I doubt you'll go up for statutory, considering laws don't cover mutant on mutant." Kitty giggles softly raising herself onto one elbow to look down at him.

"Remy wasn't worried ta begin with. Ya have a few options. Ya can return with Remy to NY, or ya can stay here and wait for everyone to find out and it ta be a big deal. Either way, ya should tell yer parents."

"Then I guess I'm packing for New York. I'll put up a blog about transferring to a language school. Won't it look bad that we leave together?"

"Do ya care?" He asks turning on his side and pulling her body against his.

"Not really, but I don't want anyone to think we left together."

"Let Remy get dis straight, ya be more concerned dat people tink dat ya left wit Remy den dat yer a mutant?"

"Exactly." Kitty giggles kissing him. "One way shames my parents. Remy, I'm Jewish."

"Well ya aren't a very good one den, are ya?" He laughs softly kissing her. "Not dat Remy be complaining at all." He laughs as she pins him onto his back.


	9. Chapter 8 Evil Little Terrors

A/N- Been a while since I've had one of these on here, but I'm putting one up now! Lol. Anyway, I have up to chapter 15 written (will be counted as 16 on here), so we are halfway through what I have already completed. But, I need some ideas. She is in NY then, so whatever anyone can come up with I'd be grateful for, even if you just give me a tip about a good writer. Also, if people want to see cute little date scenes or anything like that I will need the ideas since I don't go on too many dates myself. I'll keep updating as long as I feel there is someone who wants to read, so keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 8- Evil little terrors  
"Mom, look." Kitty says phasing her hand through the couch between them the next morning.

"Is this some trick darling?" Her mother asks looking slightly frightened.

"No, it's not. I wish it was."

"So you're a mutant?" She asks and Kitty nods. "Well then, we need to get you some training, don't we? Since you are bringing this to me, you've done your research, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Do you want to know the funniest thing?"

"What would that be, dear?"

"Remy is a mutant too. So I will be joining the school that he is a part of. I have researched the others and have chosen the best one for me." Kitty says scooting over on the couch and grabbing her mother's hands.

"Show me the facts and then we'll talk. Once I know what you know we'll approach your father. Oh, I fear for you." Mrs. Pryde says looking into her daughter's eyes. "If we can get your father's approval then we shall send you over your Winter Holiday. I want you to spend that with us, and I would like you to every year."

"Why are you being so understanding?" Kitty asks in shock. "I was prepared for everything but this."

"I saw you packing, I know you need my support, now go unpack before your father sees. I won't kick my own daughter out."

-One Month Later-

"Kitty! Your cousins are coming soon! Get down here!" Kitty's mom calls up the stairs to her slowly moving daughter.

"Coming!" Kitty replies looking in the mirror one last time, checking to make sure that her stretch-flare jeans and baby doll tee worked well together. No one ever knew when Remy would come in randomly.

"Kitty, I thought that Kate would be here. Where is she?" Mrs. Pryde asks as Kitty walks down the stairs slowly shaking her head from side to side, testing the bounce in the curls she had been working on.

"I wouldn't know or care." Kitty says flipping her hair from side to side and feeling for uncurled locks of hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she blew up on me and Remy, and she's annoying." Kitty replies, as she crosses her arms over the chest. "We haven't been talking that much the past few months." Kitty says into the mirror as she readjusts the necklace and earrings, her first gifts from Remy.

"But I always hear you two say that about each other. She always loves playing with Jenny and Tami though. They will be sad if they don't get to see her this time that they are in. They always ask Angie to ask me about her."

"I know that they ask about her; but you can trust me, they aren't missing anything. She always fought with Angie anyway. Is Angie coming with them?" Kitty asks her mother, who is folding laundry on the couch, with sudden excitement and a new bounce in her step.

"I'm not sure. No one ever told me." She says shrugging as she folds the last shirt and moves from the laundry basket to dust the entertainment center.

"Oh, ok. If she does I hope that she doesn't bring another boyfriend of hers." Kitty says cringing at a bad memory.

"Why?"

"He spent the whole time with me! And then Angie wanted to kill me. It was six months before she would talk to me again!" Kitty says running a hand through her curls absentmindedly.

"Oh yes, that's right. But you know that she'll act the same way around Remy that Kate did." Mrs. Pryde says smirking as Kitty's jaw drops with the realization and she walks toward the phone. "And stop running your hands through your hair, that curl will fall right out if you're not careful."

"Amazing, you have your argument all thought out mom. Anyway, I don't think that he'll be around today. He has a friend moving in." Kitty says as she begins to dial a number but then turns the cordless phone off and places it back onto the cradle.

"Oh, that's nice. His house is rather big for one person. Did he say anything about his friend? Is it the one that was supposed to come a month ago?"

"Only that he's Russian. Nothing else really." Kitty says as the doorbell interrupts her train of thought. "I'll get it." Kitty opens the door and a smile erupts onto her face. "Hey Angie!" She says to the tall blond standing on the porch.

"Hey. Long time no see." The blond says in a sweet voice, her blue eyes shining with laughter.

"Yeah I know, come in!" Kitty says ushering her in.

"So, I saw, and heard, from your mother, about your new neighbor. I heard that Kate was jealous." Angie asks looking over her right shoulder at her shorter cousin.

"Yeah, but we're not talking anymore." Kitty replies simply shrugging.

"I didn't like her anyway, I told you from the beginning-"

"'That girl is bad news' this isn't a great time for a lecture, Angie." Kitty says with a loud sigh as she drops her hands from the sides of her head to her hips.

"Ok, where's your mom?" Angie asks ignoring the attitude Kitty was obsessed with portraying.

"Folding clothes on the couch, she might have moved to the back though." Kitty says walking out on the porch only to have two young girls wrap their arms around her waist. "Hey! What did I do?" She asks as they start tickling her. "Angie! Get your demon children off of me!" Kitty yells laughing causing a curtain to move in the neighbor's window to see if there was a problem outside.

"I don't think so." Angie says walking out onto the porch and laughing.

"Ok, enough trying to kill Kitty." She says pushing them off after a minute and making them both step away from her.

"Unfair." One of the girls cries, both girls had the dark brown hair of their mother and bright green eyes.

"Jenny! It's not unfair. When you are bigger than me and I tackle you then you can push me off." Kitty says smiling. "Angie, how do you put up with this?"

"It's easy after a while. Don't worry Kit, you're bound to have twins one day."

"My mom didn't."

"That's because she only had one kid, you spoiled girl."

"Don't tell my secret!" Kitty looks shocked that it would escape her cousin's lips. "I may loose all off those guys that follow me around!'

"Haha. Kids, go in and visit with everyone else." Angie and Kitty watch the two girls as they go in. "I heard that you're new neighbor is interested in you."

"And I heard that you divorced Kyle." Kitty replies back.

"Yeah, don't we have an informative family? Anyway, I came by here today for another reason then to visit with everyone." Angie says drawing her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"What?"

"I had to ask your mom to watch the girls."

"Why?"

"I have to go to New York to see a specialist. They think that I may have cancer."

"But-when-"

"Let me finish. They said that it shouldn't be life threatening since they caught it early. I need you to help your mom. It's been a while since she has had little kids around for any length of time." Angie says wrapping her arms around the younger girl as she joins her on the steps.

"Why can't I come with you? You might need someone to take care of you! Angie I-"

"That's enough, Kitty. No, right now I have to be alone. I would have to enroll you in school and everything and it would be a hassle. Maybe a little later. I really need to leave now while the kids aren't looking. Keep them happy, ok?"

"I will. Keep in touch, ok?" Kitty says shooting up as her cousin stands to grab her in a tight hug.

"I will. I'll call at least once a week. I'll tell you how the treatment is going. Be good. They are going to be like the siblings you never had. Take care of them, ok?" Angie says pulling away from her.

"I'll try." Kitty says tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll try. You just get better."

"Don't let them see you cry, because they'll cry too." Angie advises her getting into her car and driving off. Kitty just stands there watching nothing.

"What's wrong chere? Anything Remy can fix?" Remy asks walking over a moment later and wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she leans into the warmth taking a moment to answer.

"No, it's just that-"Kitty begins but stops abruptly to turn around in his embrace and return it. After a few minutes he guides her to her porch steps and sits down placing her on his lap.

-30 minutes later-

"Chere, it'll be ok. Remy can promise ya that. She said dat they caught it early." Remy says as he strokes her hair gently. **'Dis be the wrong time to think dis, but Remy wants her.'**

"She always says that. I know that they didn't. She was lying. I could see it. She wouldn't have left her kids here if they had caught it early."

"Maybe she jus didn't want them ta worry. Chere, trust her, don't worry." Remy says pulling her closer to him allowing her to cry into his chest.

* * *

"What's Kitty doing?" One sister asks obnoxiously. 

"I'm not sure. Don't bother her, ok." Mrs. Pryde says wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Who's she with?" The other asks looking up at the older woman.

"That's our new neighbor, Tami, he just moved in a few weeks ago. His name is Remy."

"What kind of a name is Remy?" The first one says laughing.

"Jenni! Stop that! Remy is a nice name. Now all of you get in the kitchen, I think that the cookies are done."

"Yeah! Cookies!" Scream the two girls as they run out of the room.

* * *

"I don't think that I can stay positive, not around her girls at least. They both look just like her. I'm not going to be able to look at them without thinking of Angie."

"It'll be fine chere." Remy soothes as they hear the chorus of cookies.

"From the sound of that those kids are going to tear up my house." Kitty sighs. "This is going to be hard. She is going to be in New York and I won't be able to see her, and I'll even be in New York."

"Remy told ya dat it won't be impossible ta see da city. Dey aren't dat mean."

"Ok, that sounds good to me." She says standing and placing her hand in his as they walk next door. "I never get over the fact that you live just next door, that I don't even have to call you to talk to you, I could just walk over and it would take less time."

"Remy be glad dat he lives so close, if somethin happens ya can come ta him." He says opening the door for her and following her inside.

"You know, this just feels so wrong. A teacher and a student… together like this." Kitty says lying on the couch.

"Don't think about it den." Remy says joining her. "Remy don't care, and neither do yer parents." Kitty's cell phone rings forcing him to let her up.

"Yeah, Kate?" Kitty asks somewhat skeptically.

"Sarah is on her way to your house. Don't ask how I know. I would say just be there when she is. She will cause problems for your mom if you aren't."

"Ok, thank you. I am going outside right now." Kitty says hanging up.

"Sarah ain't dis big of a deal, if ya ask Remy." He says once they are standing on her porch.

"I don't think-"Right then a silver BMW pulls up in front of her house and Sarah steps out of the passenger side and goes up to Kitty.

"We have to talk, Pryde." She demands.

"Why would we want to do that?" Kitty asks wiping her eyes and glaring.

"I heard a little rumor that you lied to me."

"Jealous are you Sarah? You know people do have ears."

"I don't see anyone. Oh wait... if you mean that trash that you're currently 'with', he doesn't count."

"Nice way to charm a guy Sarah."

"You little bitch!" Sarah yells going to slap her but Kitty phased through it. "What the hell was that!"

"I-I don't-"

"Great! Now we've got a fucking mutant at out school. That is just gross!" Sarah screams getting back into the car. "You're not welcome here anymore Kitty Pryde." Right then Piotr walks outside

"Looks like ya won't be needed at all." Remy calls out to him.


	10. Chapter 9 The power of Little Kitty

Chapter 9- the power of little Kitty

"Remy... What...what did I just do?"

"You phased chere."

"I... I... I know that. But, why was it instantaneous like that?

"It's ok chere. We can leave now if ya like."

"Why?" She says tilting her head up toward his.

"Because dey are gonna start doing horrible things ta ya." Remy says in a quiet voice. 

"Remy, please don't take this the wrong way, but my family needs me now. I can't just pack up and go anywhere right now. Not with Angie gone and her kids here. My parents can't handle two kids. They only had me. They never had more than one."

"Remy's not mad chere, Remy's just trying to help. Promise Remy that you'll come with him when you're ready." He says pulling a step away and grabbing her hands in his.

"I will. Sarah can't do too much can she? She can't turn the whole town against me or anything, can she?" Kitty asks weakly as a look crosses his face that she doesn't understand.

-Later-

"I see I am needed."

"Shut up. Kitty's just being stupid, typical girl thing. She thinks that Remy is lying, that they will accept her. She is wrong, we both know this." Remy says exhaling a breath he had been holding.

"Yes, we both do."

"She will see Remy is right."

"Not if you keep acting like you are. She may go to Xavier after all. Do not push too hard."

"What do you know? You don't understand what they'll do to her. Remy knows. It's not going ta be good. They'll humiliate her."

"I may not know what they do here, but in my hometown they did worse things to me then you can imagine."

"Remy thinks ya haven't seen anything. We're gonna have ta protect her to gain her trust."

"You may be right.

-2 weeks later-

Kitty sits on her bed crying. "Kitty?" Her mom asks coming into her room. "Kitty, what's wrong? What did they do?"

"Mom... everything is ruined. I can't take two steps without someone pushing me in the mud... or shoving me into a locker... or… or..." Kitty stops and cries into her mother's arms. Mrs. Pryde gently comforts her daughter in an embrace when the sound of screams and the smell of smoke interrupt their tender moment. "Oh no! The kids!" Kitty says grabbing her mother's hand and phasing them through the floor. They run around desperately, Kitty toward the back of the house and her mother toward the front, in search of the children. They meet up again after a few seconds and Kitty phases them out as the fire engulfs the house. She counts the children. "Where's Jenny?" Kitty asks, as she looks around frantically, before panic strikes her and she starts to run for the door.

"Don't chere! Ya can't go in!" Remy says loudly from his porch, the silent giant beside him.

"I have to!" she says running in. She runs in with a towel over her mouth searching for the young girl. "Jenny! Jenny!" she screams into the thick black smoke that is surrounding her.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Comes a small, hoarse voice from the kitchen, alerting Kitty to where Jenny is. Kitty runs in and sees her nearly surrounded by flames and runs to her and phases through the kitchen wall where she collapses into unconsciousness. Jenny screams alerting Remy and Piotr who run to the side of the house Remy takes Jenny and Piotr takes Kitty and they carry them to the front of the house to a very relieved, and then worried, Mrs. Pryde when she sees that both of them have passed out.

"Please treat them?!" Mrs. Pryde begs of the paramedics who have just arrived. _'You must treat my baby, she can't die, not on me now! Not yet, not when I need her so much.'_

"No, she is a mutant." The paramedic says crossing his arms over his chest. "How do we know that the little one is not as well." 


	11. Chapter 10 The move to New York

Felinefairy- it's not that they can't do it, it's that they shouldn't. And how often do people care? There are so many things I could compare it to, but you get the picture. Thanks for the review.

X-storm- Thanks for the review. I have been trying to update, but I've been having problems at home. It's going to happen eventually! Lol.

Chapter 10- The move to NY

"You will treat them now." Remy says threateningly as he stands over the man intimidating him, with Piotr to his left making the man shake in fear.

"And I suppose, a big mutant like you is going to make me?" He retorts as his voice cracks several times.

"Remy will do more than make you, if you do not do as Remy says." He replies taking a step closer, almost standing on the smaller man.

"Oh, but I'm so scared." The man says sarcastically and in response Piotr begins to slowly metal himself, first with his hands, then up his arms and then up to his face and then down the rest of his body. "Uh... I'll... see what I can do for you." He says cowering slightly and then running into the back of the ambulance.

"That's more like it." Remy says smirking as the paramedics take Kitty and Jenny into the ambulance and begin treating them for smoke inhalation, almost at the same instant a fire truck rolls up loudly and the firemen all scowl.

"You aren't supposed to treat mutants!" A fireman in the passenger seat yells out the open window as he recognizes the house.

"Look... Look at that guy! He...he is trying to...trying to...he's going to kill us if we don't-" The paramedic says shaking as he is putting a tube down Kitty's throat.

"No excuses!" A fireman yells running into the ambulance throwing Kitty and Jenny out of it. "We don't take threats, and we don't help mutants." He says pulling the recently inserted tube out and throwing it down.

"Mutants are people too! They have feelings! They are not exempted out of our constitution!" Mrs. Pryde yells at him as she pillows her daughter's head in her lap.

"Lady it says all men not everyone, and first of all they aren't men and secondly they are mutants, not people." The first firefighter says running a hand through his greasy brown hair, enhancing his look of southern white trash.

"Jake O'Brien I know that you have 5 daughters! I know that you would want them treated if they happened to be hurt regardless of the conditions. My daughter has done nothing to you! She has never harmed you! She will never harm you! Are you going to believe Sarah Barrett or are you going to believe me?" As if in response the fire truck blows up, causing several firemen to be thrown and everyone in the neighborhood to run out of their houses.

"What the hell! What are they doing?" Jake yells at Mrs. Pryde as Remy jumps into the passenger seat of the ambulance and puts a charged card at the driver's throat.

"They are helping my daughter. They care, unlike you. I thought I knew how you were Jake, but apparently you are an ass, even to a family that you have known for decades." Mrs. Pryde says as she turns to watch her house burn, waiting for something. As if on cue they hear a car pull up into the driveway, and Mr. Pryde rushes out and runs to his wife. "We're going to the hospital, dear. Kitty and Jenny are both there."

"With who?"

"The guy with the funny name." Tami says rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"She means Remy, dear." Mrs. Pryde says rubbing the young girl's head with affection.

-Later-

"Remy, I need to talk to you." Mrs. Pryde says grasping his sleeve and leading him into the hallway outside of the room her daughter is in.

"Remy's listenin." He says as a look of confusion passes over his features.

"Follow me, Piotr can continue the fight to get Kitty airlifted elsewhere." They walk to an empty waiting room. "I heard that you know somewhere that Kitty can go to help her with her powers. I want her to go." Mrs. Pryde says getting straight to the point.

"Really? Are ya sure? She might not like it too much if ya volunteer her."

"I know. But I am fully prepared to accept her anger. I trust you Remy and my husband does also. We know that you will take good care of her." Mrs. Pryde smiles, looking him directly in the eyes, and it was a feat for a woman much shorter than him. "We trust you, you've only lived here a few months, but everyone you talked to trusted you… well, before today they did."

"Remy will take great care of Kitty." He says taking the mother's hands and kissing them gently, but with affection.

"You're going to make me blush, I'm glad to hear that. Now get her out of here. Good-byes are always hard for her." She giggles as her face does indeed burst with color.

"Of course Madame." Remy says leaving the room.

-Later-

"Land there." Remy says to the pilot of the helicopter who was sweating profusely as his eyes kept traveling to the glowing weapon at his throat.

"This isn't a hospital." He says in confusion.

"Look again. It is as close to a hospital as mutants can get." Remy says pushing the charged card into the pilot's throat with more pressure. "Now land or Mags will bring you down."

"I'll land." The helicopter lands and Piotr pulls out the stretcher with Kitty on it and wheels it into a room with the doctor Magneto had hired specifically for her. He places her in the bed and takes the stretcher back to the roof.

-Next Day-

"So when do we get to meet this bloody special shelia?" Pyro asks tossing his lighter up into the air and catching it over and over again.

"As soon as the chere recovers." Remy says leaning against the doorframe.

"And that will be?" Pietro asks.

"Speedy, just because ya have no patience doesn't mean that ya can act like that. All of us want ta meet her."

"Why do you want to meet her Roguey?"

"Ah am not Roguey ta ya! Do ya want drained?"

"No, but do you really think that you could catch me?"

"Yes Ah do. Ah'm sure that tha guys don't want ya buggin 'em."

"I'm sure they'd rather have me 'buggin 'em' than you!"

"Sorry mate, but the Shelia has a point. You're too bloody confident, and too bloody hyper! Settle down a little bit."

"But like you can really tell me what to do-"

"Break it up." Magneto says walking into the room. "Remy, she's waking up. Let her wake up to someone she knows." Remy nods, leaving the room without another word.

"Are you sure that you really want them alone?" Pietro asks.

"Mate, I thought that we asked to shut up?"

-Kitty & Remy-

"Hello, chere. Did ya sleep well?" Remy asks quietly as he walks into the room.

"Where am I?" Kitty asks coughing.

"Remember the friend dat Remy tol ya about? Well, chere, your mother asked Remy ta bring ya here. She said that it would be good fer ya."

"Oh. Where exactly am I?"

"New York. Remy'd like ta introduce ya ta a few guys on the team here if ya feel up to it."

"No, not really." Kitty says as she coughs some more. She continues coughing until she starts to worry Remy.

"Remy will get you something fer your cough." She nods and continues. He walks back to the room that he had been in with everyone else. "She can't stop coughing. Remy promised her that Remy would get her something."

"I have nothing." Magneto says shrugging the petty concern off.

"She could do damage to herself like that, mate. The shelia does need something." Everyone looks at him like they have never seen him before in their lives. "What? Do I have a bloody third eye?"

"He's right." Magneto says grudgingly. "But it should pass. The doctor I hired said that it was best if she did in fact sleep off the effects of the smoke."


	12. Chapter 11 The Mystery of Kate

Chapter 11- The mystery of Kate

"Chere, no one has anything. They said that Remy should tell ya ta sleep it off." Remy says walking into Kitty's room.

"That's a really smart thing to say. Can I have water or something? My throat is burning." She asks as Remy leaves and walks back in a minute later with a glass of ice water.

"Thanks." Kitty says as she starts drinking it. "Remy, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything chere."

"Why was I treated so differently just because I'm a mutant? Was it just me or was everyone against me?" She asks as the unshed tears well up behind a dam that was soon about to break.

"No one likes anything different den dem petite. They just can't accept dat someone else may be different an not bad."

"But I don't understand. It's not like I shoot lasers out of my eyes or I'm covered in feathers. I am normal." She defends sitting up and then falling back down onto her pillows.

"You are never going to be normal in their eyes. Remy understands what you're going through chere. Everyone knew dat Remy was a mutant because of his eyes. It could have been much worse. At least ya can phase away from them. Maybe ya have another power too."

"That'll be a blast. Let's just get weirder as we go on. Are you trying to curse me?" She asks trying to mask the hurt in her tone at being any different than she already was.

"Non, Remy wouldn't ever do that. Chere, yer powers make ya special. Don't ever let de humans tell ya differently. They'll never understand something dat dey don't have."

"I guess I can't go back, can I?" She says as a slow stream of tears make their way down her face. Remy sits beside her gently on the bed and wipes them off of her face and tilts her head up to meet her eyes.

"Probably not, and your mother told Remy to take you here and keep ya safe. Trust Remy chere; stay here, with Remy's friends. It's not so bad once ya get used ta it." He says placing a quick peck on her chapped lips.

"I will." She starts coughing again and Remy grabs the water out of her hands before she can spill it and Kitty places her hand on his. "Only because you asked me to, you were my only friend when things got tough, and I can never forget that."

"Remy'll take that as a compliment." He says making a rough laughter emerge from Kitty's throat. "Do ya feel ready ta meet Remy's friends yet?" He asks as she nods. "Den Remy'll be right back chere."

-Back with Rogue, Pyro etc.-

"Is she feeling better?" Magneto asks as Remy emerges back into the room.

"Yes, she said that she's ready ta meet ya all now."

"Finally." Pietro says as they all walk to Kitty's room.

-Kitty's room-

Kitty looks at the door wide-eyed as they all walk in. "Chere dese be Remy's friends. Remy'll let dem introduce demselves, but of course you already know Piotr and Remy."

"Thanks mate." The pyromaniac says sarcastically. "My name's Pyro."

"I'm Sabretooth." The gruff man says before leaving the room.

"Ah'm Rogue." She says attempting to smile at the smaller, fragile looking girl.

"I'm Pietro." He says attempting to show off some of his charm.

"My name is Magneto." The older man says with authority.

"Hi everyone." She coughs out harshly. "My name's Kitty Pryde, but I guess that you all already know that." She laughs causing her lungs to once again throw her into a fit. "I hope that you all don't expect me to remember all of your names today."

"But how could you forget my name?" Pietro asks as he sits on her left side and places his hand on hers, which she quickly pulls away from him.

"Shut up speedy." Rogue warns.

"Yeah mate, you're not making the best impression."

"Pietro Maximoff always makes the best impressions." He says smiling down at Kitty.

"This will get interesting." Kitty giggles slightly trying not to cough.

"I believe that it shall." Magneto agrees.

-2 weeks later-

"How'd your training go with Sabretooth chere?" He asks as she sits on his lap on an overstuffed chair.

"Ok, I guess. He's brutal." Kitty sits down beside him on the couch.

"Remy could have told ya that. You're bleedin." Remy says noticing three long scratches on her face.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't phase quick enough. I have really slow reactions."

"Somehow Remy doubts that."

"Whatever. What are you watching?" She says looking at the TV.

"Nothin now, chere; Remy has better entertainment." He says putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Oh I bet-"

"Have Ah come in at a bad time?" Rogue asks looking at the two.

"Yes."

"No."

"Whatever. Ah'll just leave." Rogue walks out.

"What did you mean that she came at a bad time Remy?" She asks skeptically raising an eyebrow at her current chair.

"Nothin chere-"

"Oh I thought so." Kitty says laughing.

"Kit! Mags wants to see you." Pietro says walking in.

"Ok, I'm coming." Kitty says attempting to stand up, but is pulled back down by Remy who places a quick kiss on her cheek before letting her go.

"Need an escort?" Pietro asks winking at the blushing girl.

"I think that I am old enough to walk on my own thanks."

"Come on Kit! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Uh huh. Pietro how many times have I told you no now?"

"Three."

"And how many more times will it take?"

"You can't resist me forever! It's the Maximoff charm."

"More like the Maximoff annoyance. Pietro get the picture, I'm not looking for another guy right now. I am perfectly happy with Remy."

"So that means that I still have a chance once you see the truth?" he asks placing his arm around her waist.

"Pietro! Shut up!" She screams phasing through it, "You don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about do you? I would give him a million chances before I considered you!"

"Ah chere! Remy didn't know ya cared!" He says from his position by the doorway.

"Don't let it inflate your ego too much Remy dear. You're not my type either." She teases winking at him.

"Remy loves a challenge chere."

"And that is what you got when you decided you wanted me."

"Remy looks forward to it continuing." Kitty laughs leaving, but Pietro follows her. A few seconds after Kitty leaves him Pyro rushes up to Remy.

"We've got trouble mate!"

"What?"

"Mags just told me one of Kit's old friends joined the X-Men."

"Who was it?"

"Some Kate or Katie shelia. Mags told me to come and tell you."

"Kit isn't going to like this at all."

-Institute-

"This is Scott Summers, Ororo, Logan, Professor Xavier and I'm Jean Gray."

"Oh hi everyone." Kate says smiling though looking a little sad.

"Is there anything that we can help you with Kate?" Scott asks.

"Um…. There is… but I'm not sure you can help me too much. You see I had a friend who is a mutant who came to New York with a man named Remy LeBeau. Part of the reason I came is to find her." Kate says looking around hopefully at everyone.

"What is her name?" Ororo asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitty Pryde. She left her home about three weeks ago and her mom told me that she came to New York. I was hoping to find her here."

"I shall help you find her in the morning, but for now you need to get to your rooms and go to sleep." The professor wheeled away.

"Come on Kate, I'll show you to your room." Jean says smiling.

-Magneto's-

"Kitty, I have come across disturbing news."

"What is it?" Kitty asks as she sits down in a chair across from Magneto.

"Your friend Kate Bellomy has moved with Charles Xavier. She is an X-Man."

"Kate? No, she would never!" Kitty gasps at the name of the rival mutant school.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"But how did she do it? You have to be a mutant."

"She is. She has powers identical to yours."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Do you really want her here?"

"No. I'm not like her. We've been so close for so long I forgot who I was. I became what Kate needed me to be and she became what I needed her to be. I think that it is time that we separated for good, or at least for a little while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"Yes. You can go now." Kitty leaves and walks back to where Remy and Pyro are. They both look at her as she enters.

"Kate joined the X-Men." She whispers to Remy as she wraps her arms around him. "How could Kate join the X-Men? After they burned my house how could she join them? How? Why?"

"Because it didn't happen to her, petite, she doesn't understand your feelings toward it. She just heard about it. She wasn't even there when it happened. She thinks that it wasn't done by 'normal' people."

"It happens all the bloody time, shelia."

"How reassuring. So I guess that I'll have to fight her someday, won't I?"

"Maybe." Pyro and Remy say in unison.

"You two are great, you know that. You lift me up so well when I'm down." She says walking off in tears.

"What did we do mate?"

"Remy hates to admit it, but Remy guess dat chere can't handle de truth."

"I agree mate, we didn't do anything wrong, but I thought that the truth wasn't supposed to hurt if it was already this bloody obvious?" 


	13. Chapter 12 Goiong to Bayville High

Chapter 12- Going to Bayville High

"I have found her." Professor Xavier tells Kate the next morning in his office.

"Like where is she? Like where is Kitty?" Kate asks jumping out of her chair in anticipation.

"It is not good news Kate, your friend Kitty has joined Magneto." Xavier says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who?" Kate asks as shock and confusion begin to write onto her face.

"He is another powerful mutant like myself. He believes that mutants and humans will never live in peace. He believes that we are the natural selection of the human race, and because of that we have all the rights they have plus anything we can take by force."

"Why would she be joining someone like that?" Kate asks looking distraught.

"I shall speak with Eric the next time that I meet with him on the matter. But your friend seems quite content at the moment."

"The only reason is because she can have Remy all to herself." Kate sighs. "You are telling me that because of this there is absolutely nothing that we can do?" She asks as he just looks into her eyes. "What you are telling me is that I am basically out on a limb here. That my best friend is not who I thought that she was our entire lives?"

"We could try to convince her that she is mistaken in her belief that mutants and humans will never get along. I don't believe that she believes in the superior beings story. It seems illogical with her parents being human. But I know of a way that you may be able to contact her. One of her teammates goes to Bayville High, which is where you will be going."

"Like who is it?" Kate asks raising her eyebrow half-expecting Xavier to say Remy LeBeau.

"Pietro Maximoff. He is Eric's son and he is both an acolyte and a member of the brotherhood."

"Like what does that have to do with finding Kitty?"

"People can help in many ways. Now you need to go get ready for school."

-Magnetos-

"Kitty" Magneto says.

"Yes, is there something that you need that can't wait because I have training with Sabretooth at four, which is in ten minutes? This is insanity that he wants me ready by six when everyone else just lays in bed all day long."

"He believes that it is part of your training to be able to be fully prepared at any time of the day or night. But what I really came in here to tell you was that starting today you will be attending Bayville High." Magneto says looming over the smaller girl.

"Why?" Kitty asks looking at Magneto awe-struck. "Why would you want to send me to a human school? Can't we just get a tutor? You stay here and claim that all humans are evil, but yet send two members of you team, one of which is your son, to a human school."

"If Pietro attends there why shouldn't you?" Magneto says her, barely letting her finish her sentence.

"Wow, well thought out. I must applaud you on thinking ahead. How am I getting there considering our normal transportation would be a bad way to make a first impression. Not only because of the fact that I'm not the prettiest girl there, but because there is this whole mutant scare thing. Oh, and the fact that High School is about fitting in."

"Only Sabretooth is awake, so he'll have to take you since you have to leave in fifteen minutes to get there on time. And there is no way that you will be able to get Gambit up since I know that that is what you're thinking." Magneto says almost as if daring her to try it.

"Oh he'll wake up. I am not riding with Sabretooth because I have seen him drive. I can guarantee you that I'll get Remy up." Kitty says stubbornly placing her hands on her hips.

"Have you seen Remy drive?" Magneto asks out of curiosity.

"Yes, and he is safer that Sabretooth. I have to pick the lesser of the two bad drivers."

"I must agree there. You have fifteen minutes to wake Remy, or you'll be late to your first day of school, and weren't you just worried about your first impressions?"

"Oh he'll be up." Kitty says as she walks up the stairs to her room, changes quickly and then walks down the hall to Remy's room and phases her head in.

"Oh Kit... don't tease... ya know what that does ta Remy." Remy says moaning in his sleep.

"Ok, I've come in at the wrong time." Kitty whispers to herself as she phases her head back out of the room. "I have such a cruel thing to tease him about. But how to wake him up?" 


	14. Chapter 13 Run ins happen

Chapter 13- run ins happen

"Remy! Wake up!" Kitty says sitting beside him on his bed.

"Non, Remy be comfortable in Remy's dreams..." Remy mumbles as Kitty sees a glass of water on the table beside his bed.

"If you don't wake up then I am going to pour water on you."

"Chere, don't... be mean ta Remy." He mumbles into his pillow.

"Ok, here goes... 3...2... 1." Kitty says dipping her fingers into the water and letting the water drip onto his face from her fingers.

"What are ya doin chere?" Remy asks still half asleep.

"Trying to wake you up, what else would I be doing at not even five in the morning?" She asks dipping her fingers again into the cold water and dripping it down onto his chest instead of his face.

"Chere…" Remy mumbles pulling her toward him as she places the cup back where she found it. "Yer gonna pay when Remy wakes up."

"Oh really?" She asks gently running her fingers over his chest absentmindedly as he pulls her closer and under the blankets with him, still pretending to be asleep. "I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Remy can think of a really good place ta take ya, maybe not drive ya, but take ya."

"Remy, I know you are awake." She says rolling him over onto his back and then straddling him, still remaining under the blankets. "I know you better than you think." She says as she kisses him. "And that other place sounds good too."

"Ok, chere, you win." Remy says a minute later flipping her over to kiss her again. "What are you doing in Remy's room chere?" He asks after he pulls away to let her breathe.

"I've been trying to wake you up. Mags's new decided is that I need to go to school in Bayville." Kitty says rolling her eyes.

"An this involves Remy how? Remy is too old to be going to High School with you." He says smiling as he places his hand at the seam of her shirt and slowly pushing it up.

"Uh... I don't think that I want you to take me if that is the best that you can come up with. I'll go wake up Pyro." Kitty says pulling her shirt back down over her stomach.

"Non, first tell Remy what you need so badly chere." He says wrapping his arms around her waist as she attempts to stand up. "Since you went as low as ta wake Remy up."

"Mags wanted me to go to Bayville High starting today. And I would like a ride." Kitty says pleadingly looking into his eyes. "Don't make Sabertooth drive me down there. I really don't feel like having my arms wrapped around Sabertooth for an hour and a half." She whispers into his ear wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hmm... Remy will think about it. He will get back to you at a decent hour of the day, when he is awake." Remy says laying back down on his side. "Ya can join him if you want to." Remy says closing his demon eyes and pulling her closer to his bare torso.

"Remy! I have to leave in under ten minutes! I know you want to spend all that time with my arms wrapped around you on your bike. You were dreaming about me after all." Kitty says running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Remy only has good dreams about you chere." He says yawning. "And Remy will be getting' back ta the dreams."

"Uh huh. Somehow they phrase 'don't tease ya know what that does ta Remy' doesn't sound like a good dream to me." Kitty giggles as she leans into his body.

"Kit it is for Remy. Besides all of the guys already know."

"Yeah, but I could really torture you with that Mr. LeBeau. I could go get a ride from someone else, like Pyro, or I could have Pietro carry me all the way there. He would enjoy that enormously." She says as her breath fans over his chest.

"Remy wouldn't care bout the teasing, but the rest is just cruel." He says squirming.

"Ok, now that is just weird. Have you ever considered the fact that I could be dangerous with this?" She says as she phases through the blankets causing them to fall under her, and making them both shiver, revealing Remy's boxers.

"Non, chere Remy tinks dat you aren't mean enough." Remy says as Kitty phases through his arms. "Unfair, ya usin' yer powers."

"Get ready! We have to leave in a few minutes." Kitty says standing up and looking at him over her shoulder.

"Remy's lookin' forward to it chere, come here first."

"What is it?" She asks leaning over him "Or do I already know?" She breaths softly into his ear causing a shiver to go through him.

"You already know." He says flipping over her.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"About time Remy." Kitty says smiling up at him. "I was about to take your motorcycle without you."

"Chere, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would." Kitty says as Remy grabs her elbow and guides her to his motorcycle and then helps her get on.

"Hold on chere." Remy says as he wraps her arms tightly around him and speeds off.

-Kate-

"So the office is down this way?" Kate asks Jean as they walk into the double doors of the High School.

"Yes. Just go in and tell them that you're new. Principal Darkholme will know what to do from there and I think that she is expecting you." Jean pushes Kate into the open office door.

"Can I help you?" Principle Darkholme asks in a snotty tone with a better-than-you stance.

"I'm new here." Kate says in a near whisper, intimidated by the older woman.

"What's your name?" The principal asks holding two stacks of papers. 

-Kitty-

"Who is she?" One girl asks when Remy pulls up to the school to drop Kitty off.

"I don't know, but she is lucky." Taryn says fanning herself as she stares in their direction.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." A brunette girl suggests.

"Ok." A blond girl agrees. The four girls walk over to Kitty to try and figure out who Remy is.

"Just tell me that he's her brother. I wouldn't want him taken by the new girl." Jean says to Taryn who smiles at her.

"It wouldn't last long once I got involved." Taryn says winking at Jean.

"Remy! You're going to pick me up, right?" Kitty asks as she slides off the side of the motorcycle and removes the helmet.

"Maybe, chere. Depends on how you treat Remy." He replies winking at her.

"That's cruel. Just agree to pick me up. I don't want to ride with Pietro." Kitty pouts before kissing him softly on the lips.

"She knows Pietro? How would the new girl know Pietro? And there goes your sibling idea, Jean." Taryn remarks snidely.

"Maybe she's from that school that he goes to for basketball season." Jean suggests shrugging off Taryn's attitude.

"I don't think so. I bet she is his ex-girlfriend. You know how Pietro gets all of the girls." A blonde girl says twirling a long lock around her finger.

"I don't think so. She doesn't look like a cheerleader." The brunette girl says squinting and pouting her lips.

"Ah chere," Remy says, "Remy doesn't mean it. Remy will pick ya up. But you're going to owe Remy." He says wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her ass.

"Fine, as long as you pick me up." Kitty says kissing him quickly and then pulling a step away and watching Remy drive off.

"Hi, I'm Jean Gray." Jean says scaring her out of her blank stare. "Sorry to scare you."

"I'm Taryn."

"I'm Martha." The blond one says

"I'm Sarah Beth." The brunette one says.

"Hi! I'm Kitty Pryde. Can you all show me where the office is?"

"Sure. Follow us." Jean says.

"So, we're dying to know, who was the guy that you came with?" Taryn asks.

"Um... That was Remy LeBeau. I guess that our relationship was clear enough."

"He's hott." Jean says to Kitty as she holds open the door to the school.

"Oh don't I ever know that one." Kitty says sighing. "And he is a great kisser, too bad he's mine." Kitty says jokingly, but not liking the flock of girls.

"Here's the office. See you around Kitty." Jean says as the four walk away.

"That was weird." Right when Kitty walks into the office Kate runs into her.

"Kitty!" Kate sequels happily, emerging from the office.


	15. Chapter 14 The New Job

A/N- We are finally getting to the longer chapters! I hope to make a few of you happy! The next couple of chapters might be a little bit choppy, but then again, they are undergoing major changes from what they were a few days ago. I have done a major reconstruction on the next few chapters, so just bare with me. I promise that this is about to get more interesting! If you all ever trusted me… now is the time to! Lol.

Ch14: The new job

"Like oh my gosh Kitty!" Kate says enthusiastically. "I never thought that I'd see you again!"

"I didn't think that I'd see you either. How have you been?" Kitty asks smiling softly but looking distracted.

"Like totally great! Kitty you should totally join the X-Men." Kate says bubbly at meeting her friend again for the first time in weeks, an excitement that Kitty did not even begin to mirror.

"Why?" Kitty replies simply raising an eyebrow in question.

"They are so great. They help you out so much." Kate bursts out, acting like a pot bubbling over.

"Kate, I'm not interested right now." Kitty replies looking down, her shoulders showing the tension she is trying to hide.

"Oh, that sucks. Well, I'll see you around Kitty." Kate says sadly as she sees Jean motioning to her, and runs to meet her.

-Office-

"Ms. Pryde," Principle Darkholme says. "You do realize that you're out of the district for this school. In fact you're three districts away." The principal says as she places the papers down onto her desk. "Now I hope that you aren't expecting transportation, this school can't afford it."

"My guardian believes that it's best for me to go to this school. He says that you'll know how to treat me." Kitty says remembering what Magneto had said to her as she had been waiting on Remy.

"And your guardian is-"She stops mid-sentence when she looked at her file. "Oh, I see. So Eric is your guardian."

"Is there something wrong?" Kitty asks in concern, recognizing the look in the older woman's eyes, it was similar to the mutant haters in her hometown.

"No, it's just that I know him... very well. Anyway, here is your schedule. Take it and leave." She demands as Kitty takes the half sheet of paper and walks out.

-Lunch-

"Like hey Kit! You are looking so lonely! Come and sit with us!" Kate giggles. 

"Um-"Kitty begins but is cut off by Pietro walking up to her and throwing his arm around her waist.

"Hey Kitty!" He says slyly, a mere whisper into her ear. "Let me introduce you to some people."

"Ok. Kate I'll talk to you later!" Kitty says walking off with Pietro. "Thank you. At least I know that I can count on my teammates."

"Of course you can count on me Kitty I'm-"

"Ok, who were you going to introduce me to, before you go on and on about yourself?" Kitty asks removing his arm from around her and taking a step forward so that he can no longer breathe in her ear. 

"No, just saving you from her. There really isn't anyone you need to know here other than me." Pietro says smirking.

"Of course, I knew you'd say that." Kitty giggles to herself. _Some things just never change, and Pietro is one of those things. He reminds me so much of John Lamp. _

"Being friends with me is instant popularity." Pietro says running a hand through his hair. "And after that, everyone thinks that we are dating, so not only are you popular, you are the hottest girl in school."

"Isn't that reassuring for the new girl." Kitty replies coldly.

"You aren't the only new girl here recently. The X-Men have been recruiting." Pietro says leading her outside to a semi-secluded spot and quickly checking for anyone else. Finding no one he guides her to sit at the picnic table. "This is why father wants us both here. He could easily hire a tutor for both of us, but he wants us to watch them."

"Why is that? You have to remember that I am new to the whole situation. I mean, I've never been a member of a team with an honest rival."

"Well they have three new recruits recently: Kurt Wagner, Kate Bellomy and Evan."

-After School-

"You actually came!" Kitty says running up to Remy and throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a long kiss.

"Did you doubt Remy chere?" Remy asks her tilting her head back up to look him in the eyes.

"Maybe I did, just a little. Today has been crazy Remy. I don't know what to expect anymore from anyone." Kitty says slowly. 

"You be walkin home den, since ya can't trust Remy. Ya should be able ta trust him, he be yer boyfriend and all." Remy says pushing her arms away from him and revving his bike.

"No Remy!" Kitty squeaks getting on his motorcycle behind him. "You know you wouldn't leave me." She whispers softly.

"Remy might, ya never know chere." Remy says grinning mischievously.

"Then I'll just have to make sure that you don't want to." Kitty says with a hint of a promise in her voice as she climbs on and Remy begins driving off, making several girls sigh loudly.

-Magneto's-

"Katherine, I need you to come in here, right now." Magneto says from the door to his office.

"What?" Kitty asks walking in and sitting down in the chair across from his own.

"I have an assignment for you that you will need to prepare for." Magneto says sitting behind the desk and pulling out a file folder and handing it to her.

"What is it?" Kitty asks mildly intrigued as she flips through the pages of the file. She begins to recognize people. First she sees a picture of the red head from that morning, then the guy with the weird red sunglasses, and then she sees two pictures, one of a boy with brown hair, and the other of a blue demon. On one of the final pages she sees a picture of Kate, and knows that these are the members of the X-Men.

"I need you to become an X-Man. you'll have to do serious training with Sabertooth, Remy and most likely Mastermind." Magneto says watching her facial expressions change as she sees Jean, Scott, Kurt and finally Kate.

"Why do I need all of the preparation? Better yet, why Remy? What could he possibly teach me?" Kitty asks raising an eyebrow at him in question.

"I have to agree to a point, but he's a thief and they'll expect you to know some sort of weapon training. I would refuse to allow a useless mutant on my team. If he were truly useless he would be going to Xavier in your stead." Magneto says in a tone that indicates he won't stand for any objections to his plans. "They know that my team is good."

_That has to be where Pietro gets it from_ "I still don't understand why. I mean, I know they are our rivals, but it seems we know more about them than they do of us. I met all of these people today, and none of them seemed to know I was their rival. They gave me looks when I was talking to Pietro, but other than that nothing."

"This is so that we can know their plans. I also need some detailed information on the members. I'll lead Xavier to believe that you are unhappy. You have to do the rest."

"Ok, appease my curiosity, why would I want to switch from you to them?" She asks. "Or at least give me the reasons you want me to give them."

"Well, tell Wolverine that Sabertooth is a 'creep', he'll believe that in a second. You'll think of something. You're a smart girl. Tell them you were abused for all I care, but Charles won't believe it if you say that I abused you. Kitty, like I said a minute ago, I would not have anyone here who could not do what I asked them to."

"Ok, but that is really specific." She replies forcefully. "And I want a real answer. I want to know why they have something we don't know about. There is detailed information on them. For crying out loud you even know how much they all weigh."

"I gave you an actual reason. Can you not just be happy about that?" He asks her in return.

"Never would I dream of being happy with it!" She says in mock shock, "But I would like to know why I can't just watch them, why do I have to participate? I hate lying, and that's all I'd be doing. You know well placed cameras and mics and stuff."

"Be quiet! This is serious. You only have a few months to prepare. Do you really want to know what Wolverine would try to do to you when he found someone who is working with his enemy spying on them? He'd smell you. It'd be like trying to spy on Sabertooth and not get caught."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'll just join them, but I hate this! I thought that Xavier took everyone trained or not?" Kitty asks standing up.

"He does, but you aren't going to make us look bad. And Sabertooth likes the idea of you beating all of the people that Wolverine has been training for years if you've only been receiving training for a few months."

"Oh, so this goes back to their feud? Does everything go back to their feud?"

"That really is a stupid question, of course not. Charles and I are friends, to a point. Anyway, you're working with Remy. He has his own assignment. He'll tell you about it. All I told him about you was that you would be joining him because I felt it was necessary for your current assignment."

"You really like pairing me with Remy don't you? Goodness. You sent Remy to recruit me, you make Remy train me, and you are going to make us work, and probably fight, together. Good grief, a person can only take so much of another person." She adds sarcastically.

"It's either Remy or Sabertooth." He says in a tone that doesn't allow her to question his motives, or even his choices. 

"I'd always pick Remy, in a heartbeat." Kitty replies in an instant.

"Ok, so be quiet." Magneto says in return with a glare.

"Really, how hard can it be to get information from the X-Men?" Kitty asks as she begins to walk toward the door. 

"When you two telepaths, a man with enhanced senses and who knows what else he'll get by the time you get there, we don't know." Kitty just rolls her eyes. "Get out if you are going to be like this."

"Maybe if I didn't have to go to that school I wouldn't be in such a bad mood. Can't you just hire a tutor or something? I mean Rogue has one! I had to wake up at 4am this morning to get there in time!" Kitty says throwing her hands up into the air.

"Her powers make it more difficult for her." He says in a calmly controlled voice, hiding any emotion that would threaten to break the surface. "Anyway, you'll have one when you get back from the assignment."

"Then can I leave now?" Kitty asks impatiently.

"You can leave my office, but you may not leave the premises." Magneto says using his powers to force her out and slam his door.

"Harsh."

-Later-

"I can't believe that he is sending me to that stupid Xavier institute." Kitty says as they are all sitting and playing Rummy (despite Remy pleas for strip poker.). "I'm out!" Kitty says discarding her last card.

"Ah hate ta tell ya Kit, but it goes by points."

"And if I see Rummy on the board I'll grab it, don't worry. Remy there are not 6 aces!" Kitty says sending a warning glare at him when she catches a glimpse of his cards.

"There's no bloody money mate, quit cheating." Pyro says lighting the cards, causing Remy to throw them down on the table.

"Remy's not cheating!" Remy says in defense as Kitty raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ah swear! Ya know stupid swamp rat, there ain't six aces, and we're not stupid. Kit would ya fix his hand. Well, fix his new hand."

"Yes ma'am. Remy! All four aces are down! You are an idiot! You are definitely out to win. Since aces are worth 15 we're taking 90 points off of your final score." Kitty says throwing the 6 aces one the floor and drawing him 6 more cards. "There, it's fixed."

"Ah'm out. Now count." Rogue says scowling at Remy's attempts to get into Kitty's good graces across the table from her. 

"Someone count Remy's bloody cards for him. Ya know he'll cheat again." Rogue orders, directing it at Kitty.

"I'll count. I have 225." Kitty shuffles through Remy's hand counting his cards. "Why did you keep face cards in your hand? You're an idiot."

"Remy's hurt chere." Remy says pouting.

"That doesn't work because 1) my backs to you 2) Your score is –45 and 3) I just got told I have to become an X-Man in a few months and we all know Mags has plans. So I may be fighting against you all."

"That's bloody low of him. Why are you going to the X-Men Shelia?" Pyro asks counting his own cards. "I have 150, minus 25."

"From what he told me it's kinda like spy work. But all I've heard about them are bad things." Kitty says frowning as Remy pulls her onto his lap and starts mumbling something into the side of her neck causing her to shiver.

"Because none of us bloody know them and Sabertooth only bloody knows Wolverine. Don't listen to him Shelia." Pyro says scowling at the couple.

"Ah heard tha tanight Mags wants us ta fahght them."

"Sounds like him. I am never going to understand some of the things that just seem to happen here. You know, it's been kind of quiet without Pietro around tonight. Where is he anyway?"

"The stupid bloke got recruited at another school for basketball. He was talking about going ta check it out. He's so bloody arrogant."

"But we all know where he gets it from." Kitty says causing everyone to nod.

"Ah have ta agree. He has ta be tha center of attention all tha time or he isn't happy."

"But there isn't a question of where he gets it from at all."

-Pietro-

"Hey there." Pietro says coming up to what he thinks is a hot girl. "My names Pietro Maximoff." 

"I'm Sarah Barrett. I never thought I'd see a guy here." She says flashing a sultry smile, similar to the one she always used on Remy. 

"Why are you here?" Pietro asks running a finger along her jaw line.

"Oh, I'm going to be the main model. They are bound to pick me." Sarah says taking a step toward Pietro with her intentions written in her brown eyes.

"I'm a judge." Pietro says running his other hand through his silver locks.

"You know that you'll pick me of course." Sarah says as she takes a few more steps toward him and places her hands on his hips.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere after this?" He asks as he reverses their positions and moves her against the wall.

"I don't know, anything in mind?"

"Wherever you want to go, but I have a place or two in mind; one of which is my house." 

"I'll go with you after I make this. I'll be thinking of where we are going after this in the meantime." Sarah giggles placing a light kiss on his cheek and then walking away swinging her hips.

**'How boring. None of these girls are up to speed with me. Boring... Boring... Ugly, she's not going to make it... Interesting hair on that one...'**

-Acolytes-

"Who all is Mags havin ya train with? An let's all jus hope for our sanity, he didn't say tha Swamp Rat." Rogue says with distaste in her voice.

"That hurts Remy, petite." Remy says pouting in Rogues direction, though it is semi-blocked by Kitty's hair. 

"You're gonna live, Ah'm sorry ta say." Rogue shoots back.

"He did." Kitty says sighing hearing her friend fight with her boyfriend.

"Ah'm sorry fer ya. But betta ya than meh is all Ah have ta say."

"I even had to ask Mags if I could learn anything from him and he just said basically he's a thief and you're being trained to be a spy. I am going to ask if he can send someone else. Why send me?" Kitty asks tilting her head back, catching the pout that Remy is still sending Rogue and pinching him.

"Because you can bloody go through walls! He won't send me because he thinks I'm bloody insane."

"He won't send meh cause he'll end up in a coma." Rogue says proudly, looking at Remy as she begins to remove her glove.

"He thinks that you're trustworthy Kit, Remy would take dat as a compliment. The only reason he didn't send Remy is-"

"Cause yer a Swamp Rat." Rogue says causing Kitty to laugh.

"Non, chere quit denying dat ya don't want Remy. He won't send Remy because Remy's needed here. Mags got a job fer Remy commin up."

"I like Rogue's idea more."

"No more rides from Remy, chere."

"Hey Rogue, can you drive?"

"Why?"

"Did no one notice that I was gone? Anyway, Mags has this obsession with sending me to Bayville High. I can tell you some blackmail stuff on Remy."

"Temptin."

"Remy changed his mind chere." He says turning her around in his lap so she is straddling him and smiling wickedly.

"I knew that you would." She says smiling sweetly and kissing his cheek before standing and walking out of the room with Remy close on her heels. "So you decided to follow me out of the kitchen?" Kitty asks smirking mischievously.

"Ya knew Remy would, mon chere. Remy will always be dere ta follow ya out, or ta follow ya in, dependin'." Remy says slyly as he wraps his arm around her slender waist.

"I don't want to go."

"Remy don't want ya ta either. Ya can count on dat." He says pulling her closer. "Let's continue dis chat in Remy's room, mon chere." He says pushing her as she phases them through his door.

"What is it?" Kitty asks in a concerned voice.

"Remy just wanted ya all ta himself." Remy says leaning down and crushing his lips against hers and pushing her toward his bed.

"Remy…." Kitty moans against his lips as she falls to the bed and he lays overtop of her. "God, I am going to miss times like these. I wanted to do this both times on your motorcycle." She says giggling as she puts her hands up his shirt and runs her fingers over the sculpted muscles of his chest and abdomen.

"Remy just asked dat ya wait 'til we are off de bike." He says grinning and claiming her lips once again as he slowly undoes the buttons of her shirt from the bottom up, giving her time to say no.


	16. Chapter 15 The Missing Rogue

A/N- This is the chapter where things are going to start to change. Yes, I know that a lot happened in the original story that has/or hasn't been changed yet, but from here on out, a lot is going to change. Trust me.  
Thank you, my two faithful reviewers, I know that I am not the most faithful author, and I hope that you will forgive me for that. I never mean to make you wait forever and then only give you a small chapter; I just prefer to put out small chapters vs. longer ones.

Ch15: The missing Rogue

-1 week later-

"Remy, why exactly are we stealing this?" Kitty asks as they stop at the gates of a huge mansion outside of New York. "It's just a ruby? Why on Earth would he want a ruby? Can't he just go buy one?"

"Dere be somethin in da ruby dat Mags wants. But from what Remy hears de Ruby is nearly de size of a golf ball." Remy says slowly as his eyes scan every inch of the huge gothic exterior, looking for signs of outer security.

"That would make a heavy piece of jewelry." Kitty says at the shocking bit of information before grinning like a madwoman.

"Makin plans chere?" Remy asks wrapping his arm around her tiny waist and smiling down at her with one of those 'I've seen you emotionally naked, and I can see through you now' looks. 

"No, it's just that that is what they are probably going to think that we are using it for. Can you imagine the weight of the thing though?" Kitty asks as she phases their bodies through the gate and they approach to the outer wall of the building.

"Are you ready chere?" Remy asks removing arm from around her waist and grabbing her hand instead. 

"Yes-" Kitty begins, but is interrupted by Remy dropping into a fighting stance as something rustles in the bushes. Kitty takes his lead, after a moment, and falls into a similar, more simplified one.

"We thought that we would find you lackies here." A gruff voice says as a smallish man emerges from the bushes, with very violent eyes and smile lighting up his gruff face.

"Well Wolvie, Remy and de chere here thought dat she could use a new ruby. It'd be pretty on her, wouldn't it?" He says standing upright and wrapping his arms around her shoulders as if she is a prize to be won as she follows his lead in standing upright.

"Listen Bub, that ruby belongs here." Logan sys bringing out his claws as Storm and Kate come out from behind the neighboring bushes.

"Remy go! Let me fight them! You get the ruby." Kitty whispers to him softly nudging him in the side with her elbow, as she looks over the three fighters warily.

"Non, chere, ya can't do it without Remy." Remy says, but in response Kitty glares at Remy as he just stares back.

"If you don't get in there I'm going to remove a part of you that you will miss a lot, and from what I heard has been overused in the past. Now get in there and hurry up! I can only buy you so much time!" Kitty says phasing him through the wall and into the mansion.

"That wasn't very smart girl." Logan says gruffly taking a few steps toward her.

"I agree. But who has the better odds? I think that I do. Phasing is better than charging anyway, and he's the thief, not me. So it will only take him a few minutes." Kitty says walking away from the wall, mentally preparing to either run quickly and make a distraction or phase and follow.

"You've got guts child, it's not too late to join us and leave this life behind." Ororo says looking at the sadness apparent in Kitty's face. "I don't think that this lifestyle suits you, and you can make it better for yourself!" Ororo pleads in a motherly tone, with a look of sadness sweeping her features as she glances at Kate, who is ready to cry.

"Like, Kitty please? I see now that Remy is totally bad and you are in over your head." Kate pleads falling to her knees in tears that she knew her best friend would have trouble resisting.

"I can't. If you all want to stop us you are going to have to go through me, and I'm not going easy." Kitty says easily falling into the most basic fighting stance that she knew, so that they would underestimate her. "I don't need a second mother, lady, and I'm not the same Kitty you knew, Kate." Kitty says clenching and unclenching her fists as she shifts her weight to keep continuous motion.

"Who trained you that you can brag kid?" Logan asks crossing his arms and raising both eyebrows at her.

"Sabertooth mainly, but Remy is training me a little." Kitty says tilting her head from side to side as if stretching her neck muscles.

"That weakling thinks that he can train anyone? I'll beat you, you just watch me kid." Logan says taking another step closer to her, closing the gap to only thirty feet.

_Keep him talking, Remy where are you? _"You think that you have bragging rights, and that you have anything to prove?" Kitty asks spitting on the ground in a weak attempt to look rougher than she is, contradicting her weak fighting stance. _Confuse the enemy. Make him think that you are confused. Kate will never buy that you can fight._

"Kid, don't even think of pushing me. You don't want to fight with me, cause I won't go easy on you." Logan says narrowing his eyes.

"I don't care. If you want to stop us you have to beat us, and to beat us you have to get through me." Kitty says mentally steeling herself to fight her best friend.

"Kid you're out of your league." Logan warns.

"Probably not, considering you can't touch me if I don't want you to and you don't know the extent of my power." Kitty taunts, hoping that Logan will take the bait.

"Child, don't taunt him. We don't mean to harm you." Ororo says as the concern shows on her face for the poor 'lost' girl.

"I can't allow you to harm Remy or to stop him. If you want him you have to go through me." _Keep them talking! Don't let them fight you! Don't let them! What do you honestly think your odds are against three, you twit. _

"You're gettin on my nerves." Logan says as he takes a few more steps to her but Ororo places a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Like, let me try, we used to be best friends. Please Mr. Logan, like letting me try would be a good idea. She like isn't a bad girl."

"One chance is all you get." Logan growls as he replaces the metal claws under his skin and backs away, so that Kate is the closest to Kitty. .

"Kitty like what are you doing here?" Kate says walking over to her, and standing a few feet from her.

"Kate, I don't want to hurt you, but if you take another step I will have to." _Kate, just turn around. Just go home. Please. Don't make me fight you, don't make me do something that I will later regret._

"You can't. I can phase too. Kitty, I thought that we were still friends. What happened to you? This isn't the Kitty I remember." Kate says, as the salty rivers grow broader on her face.

"I'm not that girl anymore. If you want me to switch sides then you are going to have to prove that you know better than me."

"I'll beat you in a totally fair fight." Kate says falling into an identical stance.

"Then I invite you to try as long as your teammates stay back and stay put." Kitty says. _Please don't let her have any training! I don't want to hurt her! Maybe Remy will come out and I won't have to. Hurry Remy! I beg of you! Hurry!_

"They will." Kate says as an astonished Logan and Ororo look at each other in confusion.

"Come and get me Kate." Kitty says as Kate lunges at her landing a punch on her face. "How did you resist that? How did you hit me?"

"I told you, I have the same power. We are on an even footing."

"Too bad your training is weak. They put power nullifiers on me when we train. You are in over your head." Kitty says ducking out of Kate's second punch and landing her elbow in Kate's stomach.

-10 minutes later-

Kitty stands over Kate. "I beat you fair and square, but it looks like we both need more training." Kitty says as she helps Kate up. "My advice to you, train without your powers as I have been doing. Use a collar if you must."

"What are you talking about kid?" Logan asks looking at Kitty, who only had a few bruises to Kate's dozens, along with a jungle in her blonde hair.

"They will make it so she can't use her powers. You think living in a house full of guys I haven't used one on them at least once?" Kitty says as Remy finally walks out of the house and orbs come down to collect them.

"What was she thinking? She threatens us, fights Kate and then gives her advice. Logan, that girl may be dangerous. She doesn't seem to care about her team."

"No, she just wants to beat Kate here in a fair fight. I could see it in her eyes." Logan growls, which causes Kate to raise her eyebrows, which sends her coughing.

"Mr. Logan, I totally don't think that I follow." She says leaning on Ororo for support as her obviously bruised and battered body begins to collapse.

"Listen Kid, if she didn't want to beat you fairly she would have put more effort into it and she wouldn't have given you advice. Now it's up to you if you will follow it."

-Kitty and Remy-

"What was dat chere?" Remy asks as his hands gently massage her shoulders.

"I can't phase through her and she can't phase through me. I saved your butt, swamp rat."

"Ah, so Remy get a pet name chere? Remy just wishes it wasn't de same as Rogue's."

"Deal with it. I repeat that I just saved your butt so I should be allowed to call you anything I want to." She says leaning into him in the small space.

"Remy not complainin and it is a step closer ta an actual pet name. Remy'd like knowing about de fight and how ya think that ya saved Remy."

"Later Swamp Rat, much later. Right not I'm just tired. Remind me to tell Sabertooth to train me without powers, more often." She says falling asleep peacefully leaning into Remy as his hands continue their magic down her back.

-Next Day, Xavier's-

"You did what?" Jean asks Kate.

"The better question is how you got Logan to help you with it." Scott says crossing his arms over his chest and weakly attempting to look intimidating.

"I, like, just told him that I totally needed to do it. I think that I have, like, a new rival. Kit's good, I'll give her that. She is, like totally, good. She'd have like kicked my butt badly had it not shocked her so much that she couldn't phase through me."

"Magneto uses power eliminators to train his team that makes things interesting. " Scott says thoughtfully.

"Not Magneto. Sabertooth trains her like that." Logan growls coming into the room.

"How do you know?" Scott asks baffled. 

"I saw it in her moves. She moved similar to him. I don't know how that thief fights, so I can't help ya there." Logan grumbles. "I can tell you one thing though, her moves aren't as rough and tough as Sabertooth's, so I bet he is a more tricky fighter."

"I'm totally going to, like, fight her again. If I can just beat her and then she'll like join it is totally worth it." Kate says. "And when I get her to join you all are totally going to be nice to her. I don't care if you don't like her."

-Magneto's-

"Hey Kit, I heard that ya called him Swamp Rat." Rogue says laughing as she sits down beside Kitty on the black, overstuffed couch.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't think of anything else. He is so annoying at times. I just want to strangle him. Did he tell you what I threatened to take off?" Kitty says smiling wickedly.

"No, but Ah can guess." Rogue says laughing.

"I don't remember what all I told him, but he knows that I think that he is wonderful, but that his past makes me wonder sometimes. It just makes me think that maybe I'm one of the masses of girls that he had and then left without so much as a second thought. I mean it, Rogue. That worries me." Kitty sighs as she leans to lie on the arm of the couch. 

"And he's still tryin ta make it worth it ta ya?"

"Yeah, he is still trying. There are just times that I see him giving looks to you that he shouldn't be, but I know that I am putting meaning behind them that isn't there. I want those looks for me." Kitty says sighing. "I don't share very well, Rogue. No offense. I was an only child."

"Ya know ya like him, and that Ah don't. Hell, ya know what ya are up ta every night."

"Yeah Rogue let me tell you. I like a guy who admitted to wearing stilettos and who cheated at Rummy when there was nothing to win." Kitty says as she rolls her eyes at the absurd truth of it all. "And yes, I love the relationship, every minute of every annoying day."

"But Ah also heard that ya had ta fight yer best friend."

"Yeah, I didn't think that it would come to that at all, but something has changed about her. It's something big too. It's not like she just decided to change her hair."

"Is it de fact that she wasn't all over Remy chere?" Remy asks from the doorway.

"Swamp Rat!" Kitty and Rogue say at the same time.

"Don't sneak up on people." Kitty says covering her face with her hands.

"How long have ya been listenin?" Rogue asks glaring at him.

"Long enough ta know dat Remy be the topic ya lovely ladies be talkin about."

"Do you ever talk first person?" Kitty asks sadly.

"Non, where be de fun in dat?" Remy asks leaning into the doorframe with his arms crossing against his chest, in a pose that would make most models jealous.

"Swamp Rat!" Rogue says. "Do me a favor an shut yer mouth!"

"But dat be no fun!" 

"My threat still stands Remy. Just get out and let us talk, did you ever hear of privacy?"

"Chere, Remy didn't know ya'll were like dat."

"Can Ah kill em now?"

"Of course, I won't stop you."

"Remy knows when to leave." He says walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"He is finally gone! I didn't think that he would ever leave! He is so annoying sometimes!" Kitty says sighing and repeating her earlier complaint.

"He is only annoyin sometimes? Ya know ya like em when ya only say sometimes."

"Shut up." Kitty says sighing again. "It's obvious I like him. We aren't arguing that. No girl in their right mind would stay with him if they didn't like him."

"Honestly, yer probably tha betta catch." Rogue says patting her shoulder and walking out of the room. "And that wasn't a come on."

"Somehow I knew that." Kitty says in a whisper.

-Next Day-

"Hey Rogue!" Kitty says as she knocks on her bedroom door. "Rogue?" Getting no response she phases in and finds a note on the bed addressed to Magneto. "Magneto!" Kitty yells running to his office.

"What are you here for?" Magneto asks annoyed at the interruption being so loud.

"I found this."

"Did you read it?" He asks taking the note.

"No, I don't read anything that isn't meant for me to read. And since it says Magneto it wasn't for me." Magneto half-listens as he reads the note.

"You need to stop spending so much time with Remy; you are starting to sound like him. Anyway, it seems that Mystique has taken Rogue." He says almost as an afterthought.

"What?" Kitty asks in disbelief.

"Yes, something about being her guardian and going behind her back. I need you at Xavier's badly now. I must know if he is involved. You must go soon, I fear that we won't see Rogue for a very long time."

"What are you talking about?"

"She wants one of you to join her before she will even consider releasing her. I doubt that that will happen."

"I'll join her."

"You can't."

"Why can't I? Nothing says that I can't? I'll do it for her. You basically are in control of her group right? She does listen to you?"

"Not always. She will once I'm done with her though."

"Why can't I go? Send Pietro to Xavier, and then just send me to Mystique."

"Great idea, I'll send Pietro to Xavier, I know that his allegiance is to me. Yes, he's the best choice. Kitty, train harder, I am only giving you a little while longer before you must leave. Nothing is written in stone, Katherine. One of you will go to her, the other to him."

"But-"

"Don't mouth off to me! Get out!"

-Living Room-

"What be wrong chere?" Remy asks sitting beside her on the overstuffed couch and rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Rogue's gone." Kitty replies sourly, absentmindedly watching the T.V. Guide channel.

"Ah, Remy didn't notice yet. Chere liked avoiding Remy." He says wrapping his arms around Kitty and pulling her onto his lap.

"It's funny how no one notices. It just makes me wonder if anyone would miss me."

"Chere of course-" Remy begins but Kitty places her hand over his mouth and interrupts him.

"Just shut up Remy. I'm going to go out for a while."

"In dat new car yer mom got fer ya?"

"Yes, in that new car my mom got for me. I'll see you around." Kitty says leaving the house and climbing into the small Saturn that her parents had recently bought her. She drives to a park and just sits in what she thinks is an empty area, but soon finds out that it isn't.

.


	17. Ending Note

Diamonds

Ending Authors Note

Due to technical errors in the story, I'm rewriting it. I know it's a rewrite of a much loved story, but when I was writing it, I wasn't truly doing things that made sense. If you all want to read the revisions (I know it's been a while) read my new story, Stealing the Enemy. Once again guys, sorry for the long term dry spell, but I hope some of you read my new story! And this story will be taken down in the next couple weeks- just long enough for everyone who has it on alert to see my message.


End file.
